Truth's Tricks
by Rokuchuchu
Summary: Trisha's world is turned upside down Edward passes through the gate into current U.S. when trying to escape from Gluttony's stomach with Ling and Envy. How will Edward get home? And what's with all of the surprises? Chapter 9 UP ! Ed X OC
1. The Boy in the Red Coat

Hey Everyone in Elric Land! It's me, R-Chu :D

(**I recently fixed this chapter, changing a few things up, not too big of a change... I almost re-did the whole story!^_^**)

So just as an FYI my comments are usually at the end of the chapter, but since this is the first one, I'll let you know up here :D

This is my new story, Truth's Tricks. I'm mostly making it up as I go, but I'm trying to update once or twice a week.

Also: this is branching off of Brotherhood from when Gluttony eats Ed, Ling, and Envy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA:Brotherhood, no matter how many times I take Arakawa to court!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The Boy in the Red Coat

Edward Elric looked up at Ling Yao and Envy, who was about a hundred feet high. Envy laid down the last pieces of the Xerxes ruins in front of Ed. "These are the last ones I could find," Envy assured him.

"Are you sure that these are all of the pieces of the ruins?" Ling asked them.

"Yeah." Ed told them. "These are the ones from the mural in the temple ruins." Ed became silent and thought.

Ling noticed his thinking. "Hey, why are you so silent?"

Ed sighed, still in thought. "Well Ling, this array is used for human transmutation…" Ed crossed his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Huh?"

"Furthermore, using this array is used to give birth, or create, an 'ordinary human.'" Ed looked at the ruins with suns painted on them.

"Ordinary?" Ling asked.

Ed was still somewhat unsure, but he continued. "Then… It came to me. What if you remake a _living_ human with human transmutation?" He took another breath, making out his thought again. Envy was thinking silently. "It's impossible to perform human transmutation on an unliving human. Basically, if you transmute something that doesn't exist, even if you pay a price, in the end it isn't allowed to take the correct shape of a person. But if it were a human that was alive….Maybe I could transmute myself."

Ling understood, the pieces finally clicking. "It's like remaking something that's already there… Like water into water or iron into iron…." Ling nodded t Ed's idea.

"And with this 'human transmutation' the door will likely open. Since you say Gluttony is the fake doors," Ed glanced at Envy, who nodded back at him. "Then if we pass through the real doors, we can come out!" Ed lifted his torch and looked back at the two boys. "I will open the doors, then you jump in."

"Well what if you mess up?" Envy asked Ed.

"A rebound," Ed said quietly. "A failed human transmutation will rebound everything to the user, which in this case, is me." Ling furrowed his brow before turning to Edward.

"I'm an amateur at alchemy, so I'll leave everything to you." Ling took a step back.

"Here, use this." Envy stuck out his tongue, which looked like a bunch of mangled bodies, and showed Ed what was on the back of his tongue. A small red stone. "This is what you wanted, right?" Ed took it. "You need this as a passage fee, now let's go to our former world." Ed looked sadly at the souls all over Envy. They kept crying out. Envy retracted his tongue.

"These are the people of Xerxes, aren't they Envy." Ed said with pity.

"Yes, but don't show them pity, they are no longer anything close to human. They are only good for energy now." Envy sneered at Ed as he began to reluctantly draw the transmutation circle that they now stood on.

"Ling, incase I don't make it out, can you tell everyone on the surface that they are planning to do something bad to this country?"

"You're crazy.. Amestrs isn't even my country! Like I should care what happens to it!" Ling said comically.

"Why you!" Ed said before Ling cut him off.

"Besides, there are people in this country who you care about, and need to see you, right? So no matter what you need to get out of here and tell them yourself." Ed looked at Ling with awe, nodding at him before looking at the wailing souls of Xerxes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to use you," Ed apologized sadly, looking at them one last time. "Here we go!" Ed clapped his hands together, and activated the circle.

Ed remembered waking up for a few seconds two or three times. He was really tired, and all he could remember was a girl's voice and being cold. He was confused, but didn't have the strength to move. He was put in a few uncomfortable positions along the way as well. Then he peacefully slept after he was warm. He recognized the warmth as a bed. _i'm home..._ He thought. He reached for more of the warmth, finally feeling at peace. He grabbed more warmth, and pulled it closer.

* * *

><p>I sat in the car with my mother, Illiana Everhart. We smiled and were singing along quite loudly to some new pop music. My mother slowed down and took a left, into a large parking lot. We arrived at ROSS and turned off the car. I stepped out of the car and shut the door. We locked the car and walked in the store. The whole walk there I was re-gaining my hearing from all the loud music that was locked up in the small car. We headed fr the dresses section, and We both began pulling out lots of different dresses.<p>

It was almost 5 years now. 5 years since my father died. He was killed in a plane crash. He was on a trip for business in New York, and when he was returning from the month long trip, the plane was caught up in a large amount of turbulence from a thunderstorm, and it crashed in the plains of Nebraska. Our family was torn at the loss, but we all overcame it together. This weekend we were going to visit his grave, and for this occasion mom suggested that we get a nice new dress for it.

Of course, this being our family,we didn't really wear black. We were a colorful family, and if we wore black to the grave, surely our father would be upset by it. Instead we wore colored dresses.

After we found a few dresses each, we made our way to the dressing rooms.

The nice old lady by the entrance handed us little things to hang on our door that stated how many dresses we had. The security was pretty uptight here. I had always wondered why people would steal. It was pointless. At least that was my opinion.

I tried on the blue one first. It was a type of corset on top, and it poofed out a little like a skirt at the bottom. It showed my figure nicely. It was a jean type of look. Not neon blue or anything.

"Trisha, how does it look?" I smiled at myself and fixed my hair. It was long, right below my breasts, and it was very straight. I had side bangs that outlined my always full looking lips and silver grey eyes.

"It looks great, mom!" I don't think I even need to try on any other dresses!" I yelled back to her. She was in the stal across from mine.

"Alright honey... On the count of three." I grinned.

"One.." I called.

"Two.." She called back.

On three I unlocked my door and we both stepped out, face to face. I gasped dramatically, showing that i was in love with her dress.

She returned the look.

We took a deep breath and looked around. The old lady and a few other people were just staring at us. We burst out laughing.

I think my dad would be happy that we would take his death in a good way. I'm glad that we didn't change our attitudes too much. I couldn't bear to see my family cry any more than we already had.

We nodded and agreed on the dresses we were just wearing. We purchased them, and walked out of he store. It smelled like rain.

We got home, and by then me and Illiana were tired and just wanted to eat. We unlocked the door, soon smelling the sweet smell of chinese food. I loved when Brother would bring home chinese on his way home from his part time job.

My dog, Austin, and English Springer, ran at us, and licked my hands as I tried to pet him.

"Damien we're home!" I called into the house. I heard a crash upstairs and then some quick moving. I looked at mom and she laughed silently. He must have fallen off of his chair again. The door flew open and he grinned at us. Austin ran up the stairs to him.

"I got chinese!" He said happily as he walked down the stairs.

"I could smell it darling," Mom said to him as she pulled Austin to the back yard.

Damien was a year older than me, 16 years old. He was a few inches taller than me, I think, and I was about 64 inches. He was like a best friend to me. We were more like a couple than a brother and sister.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Damien looked at me, his hand on his chin like he was in thought. "I like it.." He touched the soft fabric of my new dress. "But," He started.<p>

"But what, Dami?" I looked at him suddenly sad.

"You don't have any straps on this dress."

I cracked up at how blunt he was. He was so overprotective it was funny. He didn't laugh.

"I'm not kidding, Trish." He took my hand, and I blushed a little. Many of my friends thought I had a brother fetish. Yes, I may think it's cute when he's overprotective, and I may get a little flattered when he talks to me like he loves me, but I know he doesn't feel the same. And no, it isn't wrong, because he is adopted. It's not like we're related by blood or anything.

"Well I'm not either!" I glared at him. Just because I liked him didn't mean that I didn't get mad at him like any sister would. "I can wear whatever I want, Dami." I pouted.

"But still, I don't want you looking like that... You know.. In public.." He looked down, and I smirked.

"So you're jealous?" He snapped his head towards me. "You really think I'm that pretty? That boys will be _lining _up to see me? Hmm?"

"No!" I mean..." He thought for a minute. "I'm worried about you."

"Damien, I don't think you realize that I can worry about myself I'm only a year younger. Im _15 _for crying out loud!" I raised my voice.

"I don't care! I don't think dad would want you wearing such.. Such a _slutty_ outfit either!" He stopped there, abruptly.

I took a deep breath. He knew I still had a sot spot for dad. He did NOT need to go and tell me what dad would want. Making me feel guilty was no the way to go about this. "You know what Damien? I think I'm going to go take a walk." Dami just looked at me with apology. I opened the door out of my room quietly, and walked out. Then I slammed the door in his face, as he had stood to try and stop me. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and heard the door open. I kept walking until I heard the door open and Damien point out, "It's raining." I stopped, holding my breath. I turned, hearing the jacket falling towards me fastly. I caught it, and just walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>I walked through the freezing rain to my nearby park. There was a big field next to it that I would always walk around. There were a lot of rocks in it, big ones, tall ones, small ones. No one knew where they had come from. Dami and I used to always look at some of the things written on them. They were just like trees that people would engrave their names onto them, like couples would engrave their initials. You would find printings on them, and it was like a tradition around here. I remember me and my brother came here the night we found out dad died, and we wrote the date on one of the rocks.<p>

_"Hey Dami, come over here." He looked at Trisha. They were both crying. Their father had passed, and they had run out of the house from their mom. They ran straight to the field. _

_"What Trish?" He looked at her sadly._

_She pulled out a metal rod, that was pointy at the end. "Come here, sit." She patted the ground. She put her arm around an eleven-year-old Damien and told him, "Let's write the date here, so that we will never forget it."_

_He nodded at her solemnly an she engraved it into the rock. _

**_December 17, 2006._**

I walked over to the rock, and sighed. I touched the faded date and let a tear fall. I missed him so much. I was always the one to keep Damien from falling apart. I think I needed to be helping him, or else I would have fallen apart myself. I kept walking, and saw a circle engraved in a rock. I had seen it before. I was always fascinated by it, it was perfectly drawn. It had pretty designs in it and I would always wonder who engraved it. I sighed. It was cold, but I still hadn't put on my jacket. The rain was heavily falling now. In sheets. I walked to a tree a few hundred feet away and sat against it. Since it was almost Christmas, there were no leaves on the trees. The tree offered no protection. Then I closed my eyes for a minute.

Only a minute.

Because a minute later my life had changed.

Lightning struck, very close. I was deaf for at least a minute after. It was literally right in front me. I was also blinded. The lightning was bright, and blue. Since I had never seen lightning so close, I guessed that lightning was usually this blue when you were this close and disoriented. I stood, and looked around, blinking rapidly, and trying to regain my senses. Even the ground had shook.

When things became normal again, I sighed. I went to look at where the lightning struck. It was very close by. Almost like it hit right where I just was... No. It couldn't have hit my rock. That rock meant a lot to me.

Apparently I have worse luck than I thought, because by then i knew that it was right there. Our rock was cracked and in many many pieces. But that wasn't the worst part. There was a boy. He was right in the rubble of the rock with the Circle on it. Nothing was on fire, but that was obviously impossible due to the rain that was yet falling. He had blonde hair, and it was in a very messy braid. He had a red cape and black looking suit on underneath. He smelled a little, like old food. He was right where the lightning had struck.

His face was familiar. Like I had seen him before. But then again, if I had seen him before I would have remembered that getup.

I yelled "Hey!" And ran right to him. He looked like he wasn't hurt. _What the hell?_ I thought. How could this kid that I didn't see a minute before the lightning suddenly appear here in the rubble of a rock that was just destroyed by lightning... And not be charred! "Hey! Hey kid!" I yelled loudly. He didn't respond. He was knocked out, apparently. I ran to him, and shook his shoulders after falling to my knees. The rain was still falling, and now both of us were soaked. I didn't think it would help, but i put the jacket Dami threw at me onto the boy. He squinted at me for a moment, not looking directly at my eyes. He was obviously disoriented. He shivered and fell back asleep.

I was freaking out inside, wondering what I should do. Should I bring him home or what? No... I couldn't do that, Damien would get overprotective. Mom would be okay with it but Dami would rather eat Brussels sprouts and Lima beans for a whole week straight before letting this boy in our house. Even if he was hurt.

That was when my phone rang. I was so into staring at this strange boy in the rain, that when my phone music blared and my phone vibrated in my pocket, I flipped out and fell back into the mud on the ground. It was Dami's ringtone. Shit, he must want to know where I am.

"H-Hello?" I answered.

"Are you okay?" Damien's voice was loud and worried. He was panting. He must be on his way here. He knew this is were I would go if we got into a fight.

"Yes, I'm fine," I grunted a little, as i pulled the boy off of the ground and onto my shoulder. I was crouched and was trying to move him somewhere where my brother wouldn't find him. I lifted him all the way onto my back with one hand, and tried to stand.

"Okay good, because I can't come get you. Could you come home on your own?" What?

"Huh? But aren't you already outside?" I asked. I kept trying to stand, and finally did. Good thing this boy was small. He was only and inch or two taller. He was lighter that I thought. Did he eat enough?

"Austin jumped the fence when he heard the thunder, and now me and mom are after him."

It was hard t keep balance. I was holding my phone with my right hand, and the boy with my left. I sighed and replied, "Okay." I knew that my dog could run fast, and that it would take them bit to catch him. I decided that I could just bring the boy to my room. He needed somewhere to stay, at least for tonight. I shut my phone and put it into one of my only dry pockets in the front of my jeans. I gabbed him with my other hand and pulled him all the way onto my back.

He moved a little, and I froze, thinking he was awake. I took the chance and moved my arms to hold him piggy-back style. He went limp almost immediately, and I sighed. I made it. I then walked as fast I could while hunched over with a boy on my back to my house. Every once and a while, I would feel him jolt, like he was having a bad dream. Finally making it, I brought him to my room.

Well... I tried.

It was nearly impossible to carry him up the stairs, so I kind of dragged him up the stairs, leaving a wet trail behind us. It would be hard to explain it to my family. He seemed in pain,but then again, I wouldn't blame him for it. His head was hitting the stairs every time I moved him.

I couldn't help but laugh once he was in my room. This was hilarious. I took off my jacket from his limp body, and opened the door to the bathroom that connected to only my room. I had almost a master bedroom. I dragged him into my bathtub, and tried to keep him right side up.

I walked back and shut my door, then locked it.

Stretching, I took off my wet clothes that were plastered to my body and set them down. I got pjs on and walked to the bathroom to focus on the familiar boy.

I took off his red cape, and unbuttoned his black shirt. If my mom saw me, she would probably just squeal with happiness that i had finally found a guy. I didn't really care though, because the only person who I even remotely liked was my brother.

But even then... This guy had abs. and Dami just had a flat stomach... I focused and just continued to take off his freezing shirt. I pulled off the shirt and gasped. He had a metal arm. I couldn't tell before because it was covered by his gloves, (which for some odd reason had little circles like the one on the rock, even though they weren't the same design.) Which I then slid off as well. I hung his clothes, and went to my room to grab him a shirt and pants.

I did this quickly, because even though I had a large bathtub, it was still uncomfortable for the boy to be in such an awkward position. I grabbed the biggest, boy like clothes I had and rushed in to him.

He was shivering now, and so I quickly (and awkwardly) put his arms through the sleeves and buttoned the shirt.

Now was when I blushed. How was I going to get him in the pants?

My best answer: Close your eyes.

No, I wasn't going to see anything but boxers, but still, i felt it would be awkward. Not only that, but any man had his right to his own dignity... I wasn't about to ruin that for him.

I went to where his feet were and took off his shoes and socks. Then i grabbed the cuffs of his black pants and closed my eyes. I yanked and yanked until they came flying off and i fell back against the wall. I smiled, feeling successful. Now was the hard part. I had to get the pjs ON him. I sighed and felt the floor for the pants i had grabbed.

I found them, and braced myself.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, I was wiping my hands together, feeling accomplished. The boy was in my bed, nice and warm.<p>

I went out of my room to greet my mom and brother who had just gotten home. They said goodnight, me lightly kissing my mom goodnight, sure not to touch her wet clothes. I waved at the top of the stairs, and ran to my room.

I shut, and locked the door. I shut the lights off, and awkwardly crawled into bed with the strange, and now warm boy. His hair was a little wet, I could feel it on the pillow, but I just chuckled. It was a good thing that my mom and brother were working early tomorrow, and I would have the house to myself all day. It would be good to sort things out.

My thoughts were cut short as the boy grabbed me, and pulled me in. Was he awake? I didn't think so. He just kept pulling me and the blankets closer until I couldn't move. I blushed, and just sighed. I didn't want to wake him, so i stayed there, my head near his shoulder and chest. I dug my face down so that it wasn't directly facing his, and I fell asleep warm, feeling his chin move to create a soft smile on his face.

Boy, was he going to flip in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN

Okay.. so that was my first chapter, sorry for any missing letters, my computer keys are spazzing out. So is my shift button, so not all caps worked... ^_^''

and yes, the whole weird rock thing was sketchy, but I was not sure how else anything logical would bring him here... oh well ill figure it out later...

Anyway Please review, I love reviews, and I'll hopefully update tomorrow!

(**chapter fixed!**)

-R~Chu!


	2. The girl who Looked like Winry

Chapter 2

The Girl Who Looked Like Winry

Edward remembered clearly falling asleep very warm. He remembered little tidbits of the previous night, and remembered feeling like he was home.

He wasn't completely awake yet though. For now he lay there, feeling warm.

He knew that he was still alive, and thank god he was. He was very happy, knowing that he had successfully gotten himself and Ling back to their former world.

The only thing that confused him was that he didn't remember seeing Ling or Envy at all last night. It wasn't Ling that had him put in a bed.

The person who did was a girl with long blonde hair, that was all he could remember.

_Winry…_ he thought.

Winry was the only person who had blonde hair like that, and the only girl he knew who would help him out of a situation like that…

Speaking of which… What situation _was _he in exactly?

Why was he so weak last night? Was it because the human transmutation was too much for his body to handle?

Also, why was he in a position that Winry would help him? Wouldn't that mean he was back in Rush Valley, or home even?

_Home…_

He moved a little, disturbing the warmth he was just in.

That was when he realized that the warmth was not all because of blankets. There was a person there too. A female, he would guess. He was holding her, and her head was against his chest.

He had a feeling it was Winry, who saved him last night.

He finally decided to get up, his face fully blushing. He stretched in the bed, sitting up. He scrunched his face and kept his eyes closed, the sun was bright on his face.

He smiled, feeling at peace, that was until he opened his eyes.

There was a blonde girl there. The girl was curled up still, and was not yet awake.

But this girl wasn't Winry. The room was unfamiliar as well. It had blood red and navy blue alternating walls, and there was white furniture everywhere.

Everything looked different.

So naturally, he literally jumped out of the bed.

Did he just sleep in some random girl's bed? Was he just _holding _her as if she was someone he knew and loved?

That meant Winry didn't save him. This weird girl did.

This also meant that Ling might have not made it back. He would be so pissed if he got Ling killed, even if Ling was Ling, aka, annoying.

He remembered the face as the one from last night now. Who _was_ she?

He shook his head. He really wanted to wake her up, but she looked comfortable, and he really wanted to figure out where the hell he was, and possibly try to remember last night's events again.

He saw an open door, and walked to it, seeing a mirror in it. His hair was bothering him, he wanted to fix it.

No, he didn't feel like he was intruding, after all, this strange girl brought him into the house on her own.

He nearly laughed out loud when he saw his hair. It was really, really poofy. Hair was sticking up from everywhere. He quickly took his hair down and began to tediously brush through it with his fingers.

He then took his time to take in his surroundings.

First of all, he was wearing clothes that were not his own. He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to picture the girl stripping him and putting him into clothes…

Then he walked over to the bathroom's bath tub and crouched down. He stopped brushing his hair and looked at his clothes that lay there.

They were still soaking wet.

He silently and unconsciously thanked the girl for changing him. If she hadn't changed him, he would have been sick as a dog and all moldy.

This also meant that she had seen his metal arm and leg. She must know that he was the Fullmetal Alchemist then…

Not only was the girl's room big, but the bathroom was huge, and the bath tub was bigger than any bath tub he had ever seen. And everything was so neat and clean. The floor looked like expensive tile and the bathroom walls were the same as the bedroom walls. Everything was so.. Colorful.

He stood up and was about to leave the bathroom when the girl walked into it, and bumped into him.

She looked up at him blankly, as if she had no idea who he was.

Did that mean she didn't know who he was?

This sparked some serious Edward anger.

"You!" He poked her in the middle of her chest. "What the hell am I doing here? You know I probably have family that's worried sick because of you?" He ranted on for another long while, and she just looked at him blankly, as if she was still trying to remember who he was.

* * *

><p>This boy…. He was annoying.<p>

I looked at him like he was crazy. He kept ranting about his family or something, or how they would be worried sick. He kept blaming me for everything, and I was frankly in too bad of a mood to care.

My mom says I have a split personality. She says in the morning I'm dull and you can't tell who I am. She says I give everyone blank confused stares, and that I seem pissed off at everything. But after I eat and get freshened up, I'm nice and normal. At least, when I am with people I'm comfortable around.

If I don't like the person who I'm interacting with, or I don't know them, then I go right back to my 'black' personality, as my brother calls it.

Whenever I'm in my black mood around my family, they can't help but laugh their asses off…

After they do that, I go black on them.

Let's just say that if someone laughs at me in my black mood, they come out with a scar.

After this boy quieted down, I still looked at him directly in the eyes. I stared him down, and he backed up a step. Then I spoke, "Shut. Up."

He looked at me like I had just shot him. He ranted more, though it was internal.

Tell me, why did I save him again?

* * *

><p>Edward continued to yell at her. He was pissed.<p>

But she looked pissed as well. He swore to have seen her vein pulse on her head.

"Shut. Up." She said it like if he didn't she would cut off his head.

So he shut up.

After a minute of her continuously staring him down blankly, she seemed to lighten up a little. Her immense anger subsided. So did Ed's mind-rants.

Then she walked to the mirror and _opened _it. She reached into behind the mirror and grabbed what looked like a fancy brush. It was bright orange. He was taken back, as there was no such thing as an opening mirror with a secret compartment behind it where he came from.

But then again, wasn't she from the same place he was? Amestris? He sure as hell didn't know anymore.

She turned to him, and grabbed his hair softly, as if caressing it. She still was not speaking though. He flinched a little, but she began brushing it. He was only letting her do this because she hadn't called him short yet. In fact, she was shorter than him.

He was cringing the whole time, as she was ripping through the frizz and immense tangles. She pushed him towards the shower and reached into the cabinet to grab what looked like barber scissors.

* * *

><p>I also have this problem where I don't remember what I do when I'm black. I also don't make the best decisions.<p>

I obviously forgot to take that into consideration when I decided to put this guy in the same bed as me.

* * *

><p>Edwards eyes opened with fear. She <em>wouldn't <em>cut his hair, would she? He would look weird with shorter hair!

He backed up and yelled, "Don't you come _near_ me with those things!"

She just kept walking.

He could no longer back up any more. he kept telling her to back up, but she wouldn't. She jumped at him and grabbed his hair. He cried out. She yanked him towards her and got him right where she wanted him. She was good. he grimaced as she yanked on his hair more. She opened the scissors and hacked off who knows what.

He cringed as he heard the scissors cut, then she retreated and he stood up, still freaked out.

he felt his hair, but all Edward felt was the same hair he always had.

Ed looked at her confused, and she whispered, "You had a big knot in it." she held up the hair that was in a big clump and he sighed. It wasn't really anything to worry about. She smirked and now Edward's vein pulsed.

She took his clothes off of the bathtub's side and then turned on the water. She shoved his head and hair under the water faucet and scrubbed it with three different things. Ed didn't fight this time, because he now knew it was futile. he could never fight a girl. It was against his code! Well, except for female Homunculus.

She had finished washing his hair and she continued to dry it with the towel very fast.

She brushed through it and threw into a high pony tail.

It looked like Edward's hell was over.

When he looked at her, she seemed more awake, and she did something he didn't expect.

She smiled at him and said, "It looks nice. You should feel it, it's soft."

Edward blushed heavily.

* * *

><p>Envy woke much before Ling. The first thing he noticed was that he was back in his human form. He saw Ling and smiled.<p>

Edward was nowhere in sight.

He saw Fullmetal's metal brother's hand and decided to keep a hold on it. Since Edward was now dead, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be delivering it to the metal armor any time soon.

The last thing He did before taking off was kill Ling. He couldn't have this person running around looking for the pipsqueak. He dragged Ling to the closest alley off of the road he woke up on, and got down to business.

Envy skipped the torture and simply stabbed Ling through the heart. He waited for Ling to stop breathing, and for his pulse to cease. He grind evilly, and then began to take in his surroundings, immediately noticing he was not in Amestris or anywhere near that. It was almost as if... As if he was on the other side of the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**I've decided to post shorter chapters, ones around 2,000 words now.**

**This will let me make quicker chapters, and help me overcome my recent arm injury with a LOT less pain xD**

**Thanks to hikaru1012 Who reviewed!**

**So anyway, go ahead and hit that sexy blue button below to leave me a comment, or plot suggestions! I'm open to anything as of now! xD**

**(Chapter 2 edited and fixed as of now! [11-11-11] Yes, i changed the ending haha xD I'm sorry that Ling is still dead though...)  
><strong>


	3. The Man of Many Questions

Chapter 3

The Man of Many Questions

[Trisha POV]

The first thing I really remembered in the morning was Edward blushing really heavily. '_Shit... What'd I do now?' _My best idea was to deliberately ignore it and take him downstairs for some food.

I walked out of the bathroom, and grabbed my head a little, I had a little bit of a migraine. I yanked at my hair and tried to muster my best smile. I didn't want him to think I was even weirder than I had made myself seem. "So... Who exactly ARE you?" I turned around and let go of my hair, fake smiling as best I could. The sun was shining through my blinds pretty heavily now.

"What's it to ya?" He asked me, stepping out of the bathroom. He seemed to notice my mood change. His blush had faded and I looked at him, a vein on my head pulsing.

I sighed, over exaggerating my annoyance at what he said to me. He grinned, seeming to get my point. "No, please answer the question. You do know that you could have died last night? I saved you from the rubble of something important to me, so I don't want to hear it mr." He seemed to hit a rough point there, like he was about to tell me who he was after he heard he could have died, but then he got smug and decided to try and make me explode.

"So? Couldn't you have just left me there? Now I have no idea how to get home and it's all your fault." I swear that kid. He was going to die.

But I decided to play it out cool, and try to earn his respect. "Well I'm so sorry for saving you. If you need, I'll help you find home, But I do not believe that you live anywhere near by, because no one wears those clothes anywhere." I pointed to the clothes that were now in the boy's hands. A bit of shock crossed his face for a half a second.

"Wait, where AM I exactly?" He looked at me and took a step forward, eager was written all over his face.

I gave him a smug look, trying to cover up the small bit of pain I was being delivered from the tunnel vision I was developing. '_Damnit this migraine was going to be worse than I thought!' _"Well I'll tell you that once you tell me who you are. For now we should eat." I grabbed his hand and unlocked the door with my free hand. He tried to pull away, but I took a big amount of effort in holding on. I was not sure that I would be able to walk straight with this tunnel vision, and I was not a big fan of falling down two flights of stairs so I needed his arm for stability.

I pulled him out of the room quickly and walked down the hall to the stairs. He was not happy with me. "Let go you hag!" He finally yanked his hand out of mine. By now we were at the stairs (which might I add had no handrails) and everything around me but what I was directly looking at was black.

"Shut up, kid!" I yelled at him. That seemed to clear a bit of my vision up. I'm not sure why but it did. I turned and blocked out the next few curses he shouted at me.

I headed down the stairs while I could still see. "You know, my house is pretty big so I think you should stop trying to think of a come back and start moving!" I called to him one his curses, while racing down the stairs. I sighed when I had made it to the main level. He soon followed and I walked him to the kitchen.

"Sit here, kid" I pointed to my father's spot at the table. I walked to my medicine cabinet and grabbed 600 mg of Advil. I grabbed two glass cups and noticed that he had not yet sat down. He didn't get mad at my 'kid' comment this time. "You okay?" I looked behind me to see that he was staring at my tv. Yeah, it was pretty big. Taller than him by at least a foot. "Yeah I know it's kinda big. I'm pretty rich if you haven't noticed." I chuckled a bit and he looked at me like I was totally insane.

"What IS that?" He pointed to my t.v. like it was some alien from another world. His mouth was wide open, and mine soon followed. _'He was kidding, Right? Everyone knew what a t.v. was.. I just thought he was gawking at how big it was!'_ I thought to myself.

I set down the cups and grabbed my filtered water out of the refrigerator. "And that!" He pointed to my refrigerator. He walked over to it and touched it, flinching at it's coldness. I seriously was considering that he was an alien. While I poured myself and the kid water, he went around looking at my microwave and oven. I giggled half of the time, only receiving some angered looks from him.

I took my medicine and put the water away, handing him the glass of water. He accepted it and I smiled. "You really don't know what any of these things are?" He looked at me like i was crazy.

"And you're telling me you DO? I mean.." He looked at the oven, "I think that may be an oven, but it's somewhat different..." I cracked up.

"For some reason you seem like you aren't even from Earth! What with all of these weird clothes and no knowledge of anything whatsoever!" I closed my eyes wiping a tear that had formed when i was laughing at him. I figured that he would just laugh with me.. but he never did. I opened one eye and saw that this kid was dead serious about something. "Wait... Don't tell me.. You're an alien?"

* * *

><p>[Ed POV]<p>

A _what? _What was an alien? Edward was very confused. These things that surrounded him... This was not home. It was some unreal place called 'Earth'. He asked her, "You mean you don't know where Amestris is?" He furrowed his brow and she looked at him, she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Wait..." She finally said after sitting at the very large table which Ed had followed her to. "You mean that place in that one t.v. show? With that kid named Edo or something of the sort?" She confused him even more. What was t.v.? How did she know his name?

"How do you know my name?" He asked her. She was in the middle of taking a sip of water and once he said that her water was no longer in her mouth, but all over the shiny white table.

"You're_ ED_? you mean _THE_Edward Elric?" She closed her eyes for a moment, as if remembering something. "So that's why you were wearing those clothes.. And the metal arm. How could I not remember? I must have been totally absent minded last night to not notice! I mean.. You look _older, _and i haven't seen you since 2007 but.. Woah." She was insane! Not only did she know his full name, but it seemed she knew about his arm and something about seeing him in a very futuristic date.

"You are crazy!" He stood up and backed away from her. "You are a stalker! How did you know all that?" I pointed at her and just kept walking backwards until I hit the white wall behind me. "You are a crazy stalker hag!"

She seemed to pick her next words carefully, Ed noted, as she took a deep breath. "You're so tall." Ed didn't realize it now, but she was using his only weakness against him to calm him down. She smiled evilly at him seeing it work as Ed relaxed his shoulders and came down from his tippy toes.

"Really?" He smiled, then frowned. "Wait, you're shorter than me!" He took great pride in this because everyone in Germany had been taller than him, all the girls, even Noah. Even a 6 cm. height difference was enough for Ed to be happy. This girl was at least 12 to 15 cm. shorter!

"Yeah?" She looked at him like it was a stupid thing to point out. "Everyone here is around my height, girl wise. The guys are all at least 5 foot 5, which you are easily." He now relaxed his shoulders feeling a little more comfortable. She looked happy, like she had accomplished a great task.

"So tell me, what are these 'feet' You speak of? Are they like the feet on the bottom of my legs? And what's a centimeter?" Ed was confused, as he had not yet heard of any way to measure but the metric way. She laughed at me.

"If you sit down I'll tell you all about it. Come sit and relax while I make us some Eggs and waffles. You seem really hungry." Almost as if it was on cue, His stomach rumbled.

"That sounds good." He was still tense, but he let himself lower his guard a bit, taking a seat once more.

Within ten minutes the girl had made him and herself 4 eggs to share and six of these 'waffle' things. She explained to him that they were made of a dough-like mixture, and that when you put them in a toaster they would be cooked and warmed. They were in the shape of a circle and she explained that the 'brand name' of the food was Eggo. She told him that a brand name was a label on food to tell someone who made it, and that a toaster was like an oven, but smaller. It cooked smaller things, basically.

She had grabbed herself some milk, and was asking Ed what he wanted.

"So Ed, do you want Apple or Orange Juice?" He answered with apple, considering he liked to eat apples, and only after she set the food and drink in front of him did he realize that she didn't ask him if he wanted milk. _'Hmm. She didn't call me short yet, in fact, she called me tall, and she didn't even offer me milk...' _He let it go, shaking his head, and she began to tell him about the things in her house that seemed to be way too large for just herself to live in. Not even a small family could live in here without way too much extra room. She told him that the refrigerator would keep things cold, and that the microwave would heat things up. Also, The oven was still an oven as he had suspected.

"So do you live here by yourself?" Ed asked her. She shook her head. A light blush touched her cheeks for a moment, as if she was remembering something sweet and special.

"I live here with my mom, Amy," She took a breath in, "And my older brother Damien." Ahh. Edward understood. She liked her brother. She knew that face she had when saying his name anywhere. That's how Rose had looked when she got the crazy idea from Dante that I loved her or something.

"But even still," Edward tried to ignore the fact that he was slightly annoyed at the way she acted, "This house is much too big for just three people, is it not?" Ed questioned.

"Well, We are rich, so we could afford the house, but my dad used to live here as well with his younger sister." A solemn look flashed across her face for a moment. She looked like she was holding back tears. "It was the five of us..."

"What happened to them?" Edward face palmed, his ponytail swung back. How could he ask such an obviously stupid and touchy question?

"my Aunt left after she heard the news, about my father and the plane, and soon our house was just filled with three people." Oh.

"I'm-" Ed began.

"No need to say it," She smiled at him, standing up. She picked up the plates that were now empty, and the cups, and took them to the sink. The sun shone through the open window on her hair. It looked like it had been through hell. Almost like it hadn't been washed in a day or two... "I'm pretty sick of the apologies. It's almost like lying to the person you're apologizing to, because they could not possibly be sorry for something that they didn't do. They can't apologize for anything... When they don't know how it feels." She looked at Edward, recognition crossing her face. She knew something he didn't, and she didn't seem like it made her happy. "But then again... I think you DO have the right to apologize, at least half way, I guess." What was she talking about? He wondered. Could she know about _that _too? "You have gone through the same thing as me, I guess. I'm sorry, Edward." Ed got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>AN

Yes! New chapter out! Glad i finished it.. I'm feeling in a writey mood.. I might just get another one out! :D

Thanks bunches for reviewing last time! This chapter is dedicated to the following:

**Nayru Elric,**

**Hikaru1012,**

**KuramaMustangElric,**

**BakuBachiBan,**

**CamiXElric**

**Katstorm,**

**and Ed'.Kitten!**

^_^ If you review, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! So click that sexy blue button down there named Phillip, and he will give you a back rub! (totally not creepy, right? (^_^''))

~R-Chu!


	4. The Girl With Attitude and Style

Oh yeah, BTW Happy 11/11/11! at 11:11 pm! (that's when i began this chapter haha)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The Girl with Attitude and Style

"Hey now, n-no need for getting in a sad mood now.." Ed put his hands out in front of him making the sign to slow down. He really wanted to know how she knew about him, but then again, he didn't want her to tell him while crying. She smiled at him then wiped a tear away.

"I agree," She sniffed a little and smiled, holding her breath. When she could no longer hold it, she let it out forcefully. "All better!" She washed off the dishes and placed them on the drying rack. "Ed, can you remind me to put these dishes away when we leave to shop? I need to make sure my brother doesn't realize you were here, He would flip out."

"Why would he flip out?" Ed tilted his head, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"He's a little overprotective of me..." She smiled, blood creeping it's way to her cheeks, turning them pink. Ed turned away, trying not to look at her be like that. For some reason it made him feel sick. He saw the big black box that was taller than him behind him.

"What is that again?" He walked over to it, touching the screen. It shocked him and he flinched. He rubbed his finger mumbling, "ouch.." She walked over to him quickly, pressing a button on the top of it.

Ed flinched, hearing a very high-pitched rigging noise, then another noise that sounded a bit like a light switch. The black box lit up and a whole bunch of color appeared on the screen. Ed jumped back about five feet. "That, my good sir, is a Television, or T.V. for short." She cracked up, folding over herself, her hands on her stomach. Ed fell on the floor, unable to keep his eyes away from the thing he now knew was a television.

"That.. That isn't funny!" He complained. Trisha decided to answer with another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, it is!" She smiled a lot and walked over to him after her giggles subsided. She plopped herself down next to him and pointed to something on the white table to their left. It was a black rectangle type thing, with little buttons on it. "that's the remote." She grabbed it and pressed a button. Ed just sat and watched, amazed by the power it held. It took them to a different screen, with a whole bunch of names and titles. "This is the 'menu'. You can look for shows to watch on here. There are different channels and each one will have a different number, and type of television show. The shows you can watch are about anything, they are comedic, angsty, humorous... Almost anything you can think of. I personally like Adult swim, which is on channel 51 at 8:00pm to 6:00 am." She showed Ed how to press the buttons like menu, and the different numbers. She took him to channel 51 and explained that Cartoon network was on because it was not yet 8:00, so therefore not time for Adult Swim. She told him the name of the show that was on was "Adventure Time" And was animated, meaning that people drew it and created a story out of it. The whole time Ed was almost sacred, some might say. He was also confused. She smiled at him, "So that's the jist of it, Ed." She stood and placed the controller back, Clicking the 'off' button on the top of the very big T.V.

"Now let's go freshen up so we can take you shopping!" She turned and walked up the stairs.

"Wait, Why are we shopping?" Ed called to her, trying to catch up so that he would not get lost.

"Well I don't think you can go around wearing those clothes you came here in, can you? People would look at you strangely." Ed considered the fact, soon realizing that in this 'Earth' people would dress differently than in Amestris. Amestris... Where was Al? Ed wondered. Maybe he was back at Central, or maybe even home. He needed to find him soon. He needed to find a way home.

* * *

><p>"So Ed, here are the rules in my house. No snooping through my books and diaries, no leaving my room while I'm taking a shower or my brother is home, and no eating all of my food." I explained to him. I had successfully calmed him down to a point where I could speak to him without him yelling at me. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. While we're out you're going to need to wear guy's clothes until I can buy you some, so stay here for a minute while I go get you a shirt and some pants from my brother. And DON'T touch anything." Since I knew he was Ed now, I had a feeling that he was going to do basically everything I asked him not to, so I had to be quick.<p>

I shut the door quietly and raced across the wide hallway to Dami's room. I went to his closet after jumping over some unneeded crap on the floor and looked in the far back. Damien only wore the things in his hamper, so I grabbed some blue jeans (dark blue) and a loose fitting red tee. It was very thin and soft. Before I left I threw in a black belt and socks. I felt it would bother Ed if I gave him a pair of boxers, so I just didn't. He could get whatever he wanted at the store in a little bit.

I Closed my brother's door and looked back, checking for anything that might give away that I had been there. Nothing was obvious (and Dami was very very messy) So I closed the door and jogged back across the hallway to my room. "Here, Ed." I tossed him the clothes and he didn't look up in time for them to whack him across the face. He had been sitting on my bed and was now KO'ed, laying back on it with his arms spread out.

"Hey!" He flew up to a sitting position, there was a red mark where the belt buckle hit him in the face. "Warn me before you go chucking dangerous belt projectiles at my face next time!" He glared at me.

"Oh shush you alien." I teased. A vein on his head looked like it was about to burst. "Just put those on so you don't look weird in public... Not like your long hair will do you any good. I'm going to explain more of this later, but you may be recognizable to a few people, so If you don't watch it you might get glomped." He looked at me weirdly, probably wondering why the hell other people would know him, much less why I knew him. I figured that I would wait until he found out on his own. FMA was on T.V. every once and a while on Adult Swim at about 10:00. Of course I wasn't really sure that they showed it on there anymore because I hadn't watched the show in so many years.

"uhh... " He wasn't really sure how to reply, it seemed. "What's a glomp?" I laughed out loud, kinda obnoxiously.

"it's... Well let me show you. Stand up, Ed." Oh god, this was going to be hilarious. My brother had teased me about it a lot when we were young. Now I was _really_ going to be glomping someone who used to be a childhood crush.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I was beginning to consider that I really was, like everything in the last 15 hours was just a dream. I seemed to be receiving that look a lot from Ed. He set his clothes on the bed next to him and slowly stood. As soon as he got on his two feet He was on the ground again, Me on top of him, hugging him over the shoulders. Hmm... Edo made a good cushion.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He tried to shove me off, but I had already moved. I sweat-dropped and smiled apologetically.

"That, my good sir, is a glomp. And it will be ten times worse for you because the ground is tile in the mall."

He looked at me slowly while sitting looked seriously scared. "Are you sure we can't just _dye _my hair or something?"

"I don't think that'll work..." There were way too many fangirls out there. If they saw a black or brown haired Ed they might just flip even more. not only that but no one these days had golden eyes like him. "Uh... Well we could always just buy you a hoodie first and avoid any wide open parts of the mall until you can get a hood on your head. I'd let you borrow more of my brother's clothes but he uses all of his hoodies."

"Fine." He agreed. He stood and stretched. I just went to the bathroom.

"If you haven't noticed, my hair hasn't been washed in forever... I think it needs a good scrub. " Then I thought for a moment. It looks like his hair had been washed this morning. "Oh, and by the way if you didn't notice, I get in a 'black' mood in the mornings and I don't remember what I do. I'm suggesting in the mornings you be careful around me." I smirked at him and he looked kind of upset, probably remembering whatever hell I had put him through this morning. He began to take off his shirt and i laughed.

"Thanks for letting me know, at least." He looked at me a little calmer. I shut the bathroom door and locked it, taking off my clothes and showering.

About seven minutes later I called to Ed, realizing I forgot clothes. "Hey can you walk to the double doors on the right side of my bed and grab me The purple shirt on the floor and the black jeans on the top of my jean pile?"

"uh...Yeah?" He sounded like he was struggling with the doors.

"They slide, Ed."

"oh."

* * *

><p>About 15 awkward minutes later (Ed accidentally opened the door without me having all of my clothes on,) we were both on our way to the bus stop (I was only 15, I only had my driver's permit) to get to the Flatirons mall.<p>

"So anyway, what's your name?" Ed finally asked when we sat down on the rubber-coated bench in front of the bus stop.

Oops... I guess I never really did tell him.. Then again, neither did he. "T-Trisha," I smiled at him, remembering something that might strike a nerve or two in him.

"Oh." He said simply, obviously hiding the small shock of recognition. "That was my mom's name." I smiled sadly. Damien and I would always think it was so cool, but when I really thought about it, it was kind of sad.

The bus pulled up and I put an arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure that shopping will take your mind off of it." He just nodded, and we walked onto the bus with another awkward silence following.

"That'll be $6.40, ma'am." I handed him the money and I took Edward to the back where it was less crowded.

"Here," I patted the seat next to me. He hesitated, but then agreed.

"I was named after my adoptive grandmother, you know." I added. "She was very old when she died though. she lived to 98 years old. Trisha was always kind hearted, you know. I'll show you her picture sometime. Alright?" I looked at him and smiled. He tried to smile back. "But you know I can't have you all upset if we're going to go shopping, so I might as well introduce you to another new device." I pulled out my large Iphone touch from my purse and I saw a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"What is it?" He leaned closer to see it. I pressed the power button and it lit up, turning on.

"This is called an 'I Phone.' You can talk to people over long distances with it, and play games by touching the screen. I unraveled the headphones that were around it. You can also listen to music with it. I gave him one ear bud and showed him that it went in his right ear. I put mine in my left and showed him how to do it. Was it just me or was he kinda cute when he was confused?

* * *

><p>Ed looked at the device with awe. Trisha.. (it was still weird for him to call her that) really was an interesting girl. She showed him how to play Mah Jong, and had him listen to a song called 'Again' which was sung by a girl in a different language. (AN this is the first OP for FMA Brotherhood) By this time the bus had stopped at the 'mall', as Trisha had called it. They walked off the bus into a very very large space with a lot of futuristic looking cars everywhere.

"Our first stop is..." She trailed off looking at someone. A girl with brownish purple looking hair that faded to a blonde-ish orange had spotted them and was walking closer. Ed would have run for his life, now knowing what a glomp was, but she wasn't really looking at him. She was looking at Trisha.

"Yo! Underwood!" She called out, now jogging over to them.

"Hey Zee," She smiled, hugging the girl named 'Zee.' The girl then looked at me. Trisha leaned over to me and whispered, "She won't attack you.. Physically..." Wait.. What?

The girl smiled very largely and put her hand out in front of her, waiting for Ed to shake it. "Yo, shrimp." She smirked, waiting a minute for the reaction.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON A LADYBUG!" Ed flipped out on her, beginning a rant. The two girls just laughed at him.

"I never thought I would get to see a real live Ed rant!" 'Zee' said in between waves giggles.

"It's funnier than I thought it would be..." Even Trisha was amused. Was it that funny to make him mad?

"Shut up! Why are you laughing at me and WHY does it look like you know me?" Ed fumed a little.

"Shh Ed, keep it down. If you yell too loud you'll attract too much attention to yourself. This is Zaidee, my best friend. Zaidee, you know Ed." Trisha pointed to each of them at the right time. "Ed, you need to be able to not flip out whenever someone says your name. You are pretty well known around here." Trisha kept her mood calm as could be. She calmed both of the troublemakers down almost immediately. "And before you ask again, I will explain it when the time is right. For now you must not make a huge fuss about it." Zaidee leaned over to Trisha and whispered something in her ear, she sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Trisha smiled and her hair blew in the breeze. Was it just Ed, or was she really pretty?

* * *

><p>About three hours later Ed was hooded, and decked out with whatever he needed to live in Colorado. Zaidee was proud of herself, as she had found just about every thing that Ed had needed. Trisha may have been there to help out, but without Zee, the two fashion-dull persons would have gotten nowhere. Trisha had known she would need help, and texted her on the way to the mall, quickly explaining everything that Zaidee really cared about for the time being.<p>

So all she knew was the Ed was living at Trisha's house and that Ed still didn't know where he was. She and Trisha still didn't know how far into the series Ed was because he was not with Al. They also didn't know whether he came from the Anime or Manga realm.

Zaidee decided that it was about time for her to head home. She would have stayed longer, wanting to get more time with Ed, but she was the matchmaker/stylist of everyone's lives, so she would have scolded herself later if she didn't let the two have more time alone.

"Bye Trish." The two girls hugged and Zaidee ran to her mom's car (which had just arrived), leaving the two standing there with about five bags of clothing. It was a good thing Trisha could afford all that, it would have been hell if Ed was stuck in the clothes he came in. They were SO out of style.

* * *

><p>AN

So yeah this was kinda long and boring, I know x3 I'm trying to move on with the story as fast s possible but I figured that we needed more background first. Next chapter it should pick up speed (I hope)

Also, in case I didn't mention it in chapter 3, chapters 2 and 1 were edited and changed up a bit. Specifically the end of chapter 2.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: Hikaru1012, CamiXElric, BakuBachiBan, Katstorm, and finally, KuramaMustangElric!

If anyone has anything they would like to see happen with the story, please just ask!

Okay, now press Phillip to leave a review and he will give you an authentic piece of one of Ed's smashed automail arms/legs!

~Roku


	5. A 'Perverted' Edward and Ramen

_WOW I just realized I should be doing this at the beginning of every chapter: _

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _FMA or any of the Plot or characters, Arakawa does. I do, however, own any OCs, any plot I create, and any fangirl moments used against Ed._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

A 'Perverted' Edward and Ramen

* * *

><p>Horror was completely evident on Ed's face. This emotion was of course mixed with Anger. I grinned, not realizing what was happening around me for the time being.<p>

"What the _hell _was that?" He took a step forward, not realizing our position either.

I decided to be a smart ass. "Oh what ever could you possibly mean, Edward Elric?" I batted my eyelashes, then coughed, realizing the steam pouring out of the room everywhere. Steam? Why would there be steam..?

The next thing I knew I was punching Ed's shock-and-blush touched face across the right cheek, him flying backwards to my bed, his head hitting my metal bed frame. You could almost see his emotions hitting the wall to the left that was in the direction I had punched, his face now clear of any emotion but faint pain. "YOU PERV!" I screeched, grabbing a towel that was on the metal rung next to me. This was now the _second time _Ed had walked in on me. This time though, I wasn't even half dressed.

Feeling a draft I stepped back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut so hard that I feared I had broke one of the hinges on it. I leaned back against the door and sighed, holding the towel to the middle of my chest. Why did I seem to get embarrassed only when Ed came?

No sooner that I stepped into the hot shower did I hear a banging on the door. "LET ME IN THIS INSTANT YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!"

'Oh yeah...' I thought. "I WOULD NEVER LET YOU IN!" I yelled, wetting my hair. The ramen was really gross now, I smelled like who-knows-what. the water came off looking.. well, not like water.

"FINE THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO COME IN MYSELF!" Ed responded.

Now it was my turn for Horror and Anger to be plastered over my face. I didn't lock the door."EDWARD I SWEAR-"

_Click_

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Ed and Trisha had finally returned from out trip to the mall, dusk touching the sky delicately, turning the sun a pink-orange tone, Ed noticed. The mountains were silhouetted, adding to the effect. They were on our way home from the bus stop, listening to random playlists on Trisha's 's hands were full of bags, as Trisha had forced them upon him.

"So.. Trisha..." Ed began nervously. "Umm... Why does everyone know who I am again?" Ed was fairly nervous, not of something bad or anything, but of something creepy. They passed a large green field, next to a park. They had gone a different way to the bus stop the first time. It was weird, there were a lot of rocks out in the middle of the field for some reason, almost as if they were making a perfect circle, but along the way a few rocks were misplaced or broken. One spot in the grass was unnaturally bare.

Trisha had not responded to him, and he looked at her, only to see that she was staring at the spot where Ed had just been looking. She was sad, he noticed. "There." She pointed to the spot. "That is where I found you."

"What do you mean? Was I just... lying there?"

She hesitated. "Umm, yeah. It was raining.. and you were just sitting there. That's all. And I figured you would die in the cold rain if I didn't take you in so I decided to sneak you to my room." She smiled and looked at him. The smile was obviously forced.

"Wait, so there was nothing that would have put me there?"

"N-no..." Another hesitation. "Well all I can say for now is that you may have a few questions answered sooner or later here..."

"So.." He asked one more question that had been on his mind. "Did you only save me because you knew who I was? Did you just want to find me first before someone else did? Did you want the privilege of having me?" He had always wondered about this one. Ever since he found out that people here on 'Earth' knew who he was.

"No." She took a deep breath, as if her mind was trying to switch topics. "I had no idea who you were until the next morning. For the time being I thought you were an alien or something!" She giggled, her mind finally seeming to move on.

Ed decided to ignore her comment, only twitching his eyebrow a little. "Hey, why would you think I was an alien when all you did was find me in the rain passed out? Wouldn't you consider that I was just a person who fell unconscious?" It was a valid question.

"Yada." She said something in another language. "No," She repeated the word in English. "That is classified information." She stuck her nose up in the air and closed her eyes.

"Hey hey, you have to tell me the truth!" Ed nudged her, attempting to be polite so she would fess up.

"I'm not going to tell you just because you're being 'polite'." She replied and ran back to her house quickly. It was at the direct ted of the street, right before a left turn. Her house was big and white, bigger than any other surrounding house. "We have to hurry! My family is going to be home before 10! If you want to eat downstairs and figure a few things out you better quicken your pace!" Even though Ed couldn't see her face he was grinning.

"No fair!" Edward almost considered ditching all of the new clothes he had recently purchased. He sighed, almost wanting to use alchemy to stop her from moving forward, but that would mean him having to drop his things. 'Not only that...' He thought, 'But I don't know if alchemy works here, or if she even knows what alchemy _is_.

* * *

><p>We were eating, then, in the living room, with the T.V. on, watching <span>Regular Show<span>. I had given him some Top Ramen, hoping he would be familiar with ramen, and thank god he was. He deliberately said that it tasted weird, though.

"So... These two... A bird and... Whatever that is..." He pointed to Mordecai and Rigby. "They... do nothing?" Pause. "ALL the time?"

"Yeah..." I smiled at the T.V. Ed then threw his hands up in the air, his ramen flying over to me and onto my head... And my clothes.

"This makes no sense!" He then realized what he did when I shrieked at the heat of the ramen. Ever since I met him I have been having more and more cartoon-ish moments. Was this good or bad? I had no clue. i checked the clock, and saw that it was 7:57. "T- Trisha!" He stuttered at her name. "I-I'm s-so sorry! I- I didn't mean..."

"No no... It's just fine. Just fine. Now you'll just have to wait around for me to shower. I'll be down in less than an hour, and by 9:00 we have to be upstairs, in case my brother comes home. It's fine if my mom does, she's friendly, but my brother would flip." I warned him very specifically. The ramen was cooling off, and no longer burning my very hot skin any more than it already had. I had to hurry, you could see through my shirt to my bra when the shirt was wet, and i did NOT want Edward seeing that. "Umm you can... clean up the floor, where the ramen spilled, and watch.. T.V. while I shower.." I went to the kitchen and grabbed him towels to clean up the ramen all over the wooden floor. "I want it SPOTLESS." I winked at him, hearing that Adult swim was on at last. Today, FMA turned out to be the first thing on. I had checked when Ed was grabbing his food. This was actually, perfect timing. Now I wouldn't have to go say something embarrassing, like 'I have to pee' to get out of the room for a moment and let Edward here see who he really was.

"Umm... Alright..." He responded, catching the paper towels I threw at him, his eyes glued to the T.V.

The last thing I heard before going upstairs was 'Again' The opening for FMA. Thankfully that meant it was one of the earlier episodes, and not one that hadn't happened yet in Ed time. At least, most likely. I heard Ed turn to face the T.V. after hearing the familiar music and I laughed just a little louder than necessary.

* * *

><p>Envy stood on the roof of a house. He had been tracking Ed, or at least trying. He hadn't had a really sucessful time over the last day. He was first chased away by some old lady, then attacked my some dogs. He was pretty angered with the fact that his pants were now ripped, so he decided to go to a store of some sort to steal some new ones.<p>

While he was searching, he found a bus with a familiar lock of blonde braided hair inside, sitting with a girl who was more of a yellow blonde. Her hair all the way down her back. _'So the twerp has a girl, does he?'_ He grinned very largely. _'plan formed!' _He jumped up and down and jumped onto the bus. It draove away and he waited to see where it lead him to.

Thankfully, he ended up getting two things done at once, getting some jeans (the clothes here were so weird) AND following them home. He stayed a good 100 feet away from them the whole time, except for when he rode on the bus. The ride home he ended up inside the bus, in the far back, as last time people were giving him weird looks as to what the hell he was doing up there. Bus was much safer.

He found her house, and waited for morning to come. He was right above the girl's room, as it turned out, because he heard who knows how much yelling coming from it.

* * *

><p>Trisha glared with all of her might at the curtain, seeing Ed's sihlloette on the other side. His arm was on his hip, like an angry teen girl. Even his hair looked like a girl's right now... I shook my head and waited for my voice to reach my lips. BEfore that happened though, Ed started, "WHAT the HELL was THAT? Why is my life on the T.V.? How do these people know what happens in my life? How did they know what happened to my mom? HOW? WHY would people think of this as entertainment?" Wait... Which episode did he see? All I could do was hope it wasn't episode 2. I scrubbed my hair with about a handful of shampoo. I quickly began to scrub everything else, and responded kind of thoughtfully.<p>

"Ed... What did you.. uh.. See.. Exactly? I kept hesitating over and over, cursing at myself. the second episode was perhaps the worst of them all, emotion wise. That was when it explained in a very detailed manner what happened to his mother.

"I SAW this 'episode' where it told whoever would WATCH this what happened after my mom's- her..!" For some reason I hadn't expected he would have this tone of voice, like he was about to cry..

I wasn't too sure how to explain it too well to him, so I ended up showering in silence, Ed giving up in talking. He sat there probably on the toilet seat, trying not to cry, probably. I smiled, trying to direct it at Edward. He obviously didn't hear it because the door was opened and closed. I heard him sit down on my bed after I shut off the water.

I felt refreshed, but at the same time I felt like a horrible person for making him see that episode, out of all of them. I dressed in clothes I had prepared, and dried off my hair as fast as possible. I came out of the bathroom, not sure what to expect, but all I saw was Ed laying there on my bed fast asleep. "You dummy, you'll catch a cold if you leave the blankets off!" I told him, knowing he wouldn't hear it. I decided it would be best to let myself tell him what was going on tomorrow instead. I walked downstairs waiting for my family, but not before locking my room's door and taking a key with me (a little piece of metal) to open it later. I turned off the lights and went to finish watching what Ed had started.

After I had cleaned, and when I watched the end of the episode, I found myself letting a tear fall. Now I knew that this wasn't just a show, that all the pain he experienced was real.

That must have been really weird for my brother to see me doing as he walked into the house, much earlier than I had expected. it was only 8:30. "You okay, Trish?" He asked.

* * *

><p><em>AN _

_OMG I'm so sorry *bows incessantly* I really should have updated sooner, but I've been having trouble with my inspiration, and I needed to figure out what I was going to be doing with this here story.. I know what I am going to do for the time being, but still I welcome any suggestions... :D _

_Thank you to the following who reviewed my story last time!_

**_~LeFay Strent_**

**_~BakuBachiBan_**

**_~KuramaMustangElric_**

**_~Ed'.Kitten_**

**_~AmiiStarr_**

**_~CamiXElric_**

**_~ShannonElric872_**

**_~luv4anome202_**

**_and ~hikaru1012_**

_THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never thought I would have so many reviews so soon *Tears up* _

_Now if you would just click on that little blue button named Phillip and he will Give you an authentic piece of Envy's ripped up pants! (there might be a little underwear in there too *hint hint* It's plaid!)_

_Envy: HEY! *chases with bat*_

_Allen: *Flys away* (get it LeFay? :D*)_

**_~!Roku!_**


	6. Tomato Ed and The Promotion

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _FMA or any of the Plot or characters, Arakawa does. I do, however, own any OCs, any plot I create, and any fangirl moments used against Ed._

* * *

><p><span>Truth's Tricks<span>

Tomato-Ed and the Promotion

[Dami POV]

The dark brown haired boy was on his way home from work, driving a bit faster than the signs would allow. In fact he was rushing to see his little sister, as he had very exciting news. He had gotten another promotion at his part time job as a waiter, and was also appointed employee of the month. He was now the assistant manager of one of the biggest original four star restaurants in all of Denver. It was a feat not all 16 year old boys could accomplish.. Then again, he had been working since he was 9 with his dad. He knew how to work pretty damn well.

He arrived home, thinking he saw something moving on the roof, but he shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. He was much earlier than normal, almost an hour and a half. The boss had let him off of work early to give the news to his family, possibly go out to eat.

Although... What he expected when he walked into the couch was his sister passed out with her legs in an awkward position, close to drooling with something spilled all over the floor from all of her in-sleep flailing. He saw almost the exact opposite, and this worried him. He felt something like a switch click inside of him, and he suddenly felt oddly protective. His sister was not her cute self, no...

She was sitting on the ground, (He had never seen her go near the floor) which was cold wood, crying with nothing around but some FMA on TV and a rag which seemed like it had been used to clean up a mess.

"You okay, Trish?" She looked like she was in a bit of distress... Like she just found out something serious.

She looked at him and sniffed wiping everything away in one foul swoop. "Totally."

"Hey now, don't lie to me..." He walked over to her and sat down, watching the 60" flat screen light up with the opening of FMA Brotherhood. "I haven't seen this show in forever." He sighed, placing his arm around Trisha. He still did not have a clue how much that cheered her up. She leaned into his body and hugged his stomach.

"Me neither, I don't know what brought it on..." She sighed heavily, a sign she was lying. "But I suddenly feel like all of this show could be real. Think about it, how would you feel if your mother died and when you tried to bring her back," another sigh. "All you did was hurt more people. Yourself and the others around you."

"Now now, no need to get all depressed on me now, ne Tee?" The nickname he used to either 1) get something out of her, or 2) calm her down. This was being used in both cases. He hugged her tighter, blushing slightly. She was just about the one and only person he loved. He would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy.

The weird thing was, was that whenever he saw her he got the same feeling he always did, one that was unsettling.

He always wanted to kiss her. Not like a brother/sister relationship, but a.. dare he say, dating... Sort of.. relationship...

Not that he didn't like the feeling, it was just very uncalled for and nothing a mature adult-like boy should be thinking about.

Especially when his beloved was crying so violently.

When he came back to reality, he saw that she was shaking a little, small sobs escaping. She was mumbling some apology. "Tee!" His eyes widened. "A-Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head and gripped him tighter.

* * *

><p>[Trisha POV]<p>

I remember my brother coming home early, at that point I wiped away a few tears that had fallen. He noticed something was wrong, as I wasn't passed out by now. I looked at him and was quickly reminded of my dad. He looked so much like him. So strong willed. This brought more emotion to me.

I wasn't sure why, but soon I was all over Dami, crying in waves of sadness, ones of my father, ones for all of the young children out there who had to go through what we did. For Ed and Alphonse, for they had to go through the same thing.

The sadness just kept rolling. It was like an ocean of never ending water and waves. I don't remember when, but Dami had allowed me to fall asleep on him, and was carrying me up to my room. I tried to stop him, but i had no energy left. I was still unsure of the last 15 minutes. Not sure if i was in a dream state or what.

I felt Dami reach towards the door. It clicked, allowing him entrance. _'didn't I lock the door?' _I had thought, then thinking about him finding Ed before he opened the door and turned on the light.

No gasps.

No punches thrown at a sleeping boy in my bed.

Just Dami laying me down onto it, which was made so perfect you could bounce a quarter off of it.

"I didn't know you could make beds," he chuckled. "Not this good at least."

My crying and shaking had stopped. I punched him very lightly on the arm. "shattup..." I grinned a tiny grin, my eyes closed. I felt the warm covers embrace me and the lights turn off and the door close lightly, but only after a kiss was placed over my almost dry bangs on my forehead.

I rolled over accepting the warmth, almost forgetting that Ed was supposed to be there.

I'm not sure why I did, but I felt like I could feel his presence in the room. He had hidden just for me. What a smart boy, I thought. "I'm sorry, Edward Elric from Amestris." I got out in a voice that was so quiet only he could hear it. "I promise everything will be okay. I... Promi.. se..." I failed to complete my sentence that would promise my help with him getting back home. Instead I fell into a bit more dream like state than seconds before.

I heard him step out of the bathroom's shadows and come over to brush the hair out of my face. "You owe me both one hell of an explanation, as well as a nice bed to sleep in tomorrow. I guess you get yours tonight."

Edward, you idiot.

* * *

><p>[Ed POV]<p>

"Mmnh..." Ed moaned and rolled over in the warm sheets. What had he been doing again? Something was dried onto his face, and he reached up to touch it.

Tears?

Oh yeah... He just found out some pretty bad news. It had seemed that him and Alphonse were just a Television show. That they were nothing at all but something someone had created one day and thought, "HEY! I think this would be a good idea!"

What good came from this show? Nothing. Ed just revisited in vivid detail how his mother died and why him and Alphonse were in this condition. "UGH!" He yelled into the pillow, quickly shutting up when he heard something downstairs. The front door being unlocked.

He then sat up and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. "damn you light..." He stood up, shoving the covers away, and walking to the door to turn on the lights. He heard some conversation that kind of told him Trisha was not in the best of moods. He unlocked the door carefully and opened it slowly, as if it would stop the creaking hinges from speaking.

He stopped dead there when he heard what was more than crying. It was a violent chorus of sobs. All of it resonating from downstairs, so he ran back into the room and shut the door bringing in another cool draft.

_When had Trisha gotten downstairs? And.. Who was with her?_

Ed grimaced and worked quickly on the bed, realizing that she would probably return, or whoever was with her would carry her up here.

While making the bed he thought quickly. The second he heard a voice it was male. The only male she had ever mentioned was her brother...

She had said it with that dreamy look in her eyes.

He finished in time to hear footsteps quickly approaching. He made a mad dash for the bathroom and closed the door almost all the way, but this was only after shutting off the lights.

At that moment she was brought in and placed on the was no longer crying.

Ed didn't realize it but he was clenching his fists so tight he would draw blood with his finger tips with any more pressure. "I didn't know you could make beds, not this good at least." Yeah, it was her brother. The voice was just around his age. probably 16.

she made a sound that sounded liek a punch to the shoulder, then replied sleepily. "Shattup.."

Edward saw the shadows the light from the hallway casted against the brother and sister. Ed almost left the bathroom hideaway when he saw the shadow lean down and _kiss_ her. He wasn't sure, but it sure did should like it was on the lips. It was a good thing the man made a quick retreat.

Ed came from the shadows, and locked the door quietly in the brother's wake. He tried to forget his anger when he heard Trisha struggle to get this out:

"I'm sorry, Edward Elric from Amestris." She was very very quiet, like she was saying it for only Ed to hear, which wasn't very unlikely. "I promise everything will be okay. I... Promi.. se..." She seemed to trail off, Ed finding himself much closer to the girl than he had remembered being at the beginning of her conversation. His left foot was in front of the right, leaving him right in front of the bed, and Trisha. He had started about 5 feet away.

"You owe me both one hell of an explanation, as well as a nice bed to sleep in tomorrow. I guess you get yours tonight." Edward said without planning it. He was actually going to yell at her at the top of his lungs. It came out a lot softer than he imagined, and she probably thought so too, because he felt her give off the vibe that she was snickering silently in her sleep.

His next thought came very quickly.

_SHIT._

Remember this morning? Ed asked himself. Yes? I thought so...

'Black' Trisha was returning in the morning... Ed shivered and chills shot down his spine, all the way back to his scalp.

He almost gave up his wondering about the show... And almost replaced it with a fear he would have to run away tonight. Very far away.

Ed woke up against the wall, back against the curtains that covered him. He was trying to hide himself as best as possible. He peeked out of the teddy bears, snakes, birds, and any other plushie he could have fit on top of him where he had hid.

Thankfully he was still in one piece, and undiscovered.

But she was yet to be discovered as well. There was no trace of her on the bed, although it messy. He held in a call of her name, and just stood up, plushies falling everywhere.

A head peeked out of the bathroom, looking like it had been wasted the night before. as the girl stepped further out Ed noticed she was wearing nothing but a bra, a bit of cleavage (correction: too much for her own good), and some shorts. He glanced at the bed, then back at her. She had decided to strip in the middle of the night? Her face showed she was bored and in a pissed mood.

He became the world's first living tomato.

Edward took a step back. She was brushing her teeth, her eyes lighting up at the surprise. "Ed." She stated in a voice that surely did not match her facial expression. It seemed.. too happy.

Ed concluded about five minutes later that she was not only in her black mood, she was delusional.

Ed was now on the floor, the girl lacking clothes sitting on his back pinning him down. Her mouth still full of toothpaste bubbles. "Hmhmmma Isshwin." She said.

How did he get like this?

only Truth knew... "GET OFF ME YOU HAG!" Ed yelled tying to get her half-black-half-drunk persona to decide not to kill him quite so early int he morning. He shoved her off eventually.

She looked at herself not three moments later. "We... We... Uh.. I think you should go downstairs first." She barely pointed him down the stairs and so the tomato-Ed left the room trying to get any other thoughts besides food out of his mind. It was harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>This morning i had come out of my 'black' state only because I heard a shrill shriek from a woman coming from the downstairs area. "DAMMIT EDWARD!" I yelled at the ceiling.<p>

I then looked down at myself to see my hot pink laced bra and some black and pink spankys.

"DAMMIT ED!" I yelled again.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey! I'm not too proud of this chapter... But at least I got it out soon. I won't be able to update this weekend because I'm not done with my project or some reading i have to do. *sigh* I might get one out on Sunday, I hope *crosses fingers*

THANK YOU to my reviewers! So many reviews at only 5 chapters having been out... :D I love you guys, I live off of reviews. :]

~LeFay Strent

~luv4anome202

~hikaru1012

~KuramaMustangElric

~BakuBachiBan

~ShannonElric872

and ~CamiXElric

*Girly squeal* thank you again! God dang I am turning into a female... bleck... Any ideas for strengthening manly feeling? haha

See you next time, then~! If you review you get a custom picture of Ed's tomato face for your wallpaper, and Trisha's new "DAMMIT ED!" Text alert tone!

~!Roku!


	7. Rubies and Planning

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _FMA or any of the Plot or characters, Arakawa does. I do, however, own any OCs, any plot I create, and any fangirl moments used against Ed._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Rubies and Planning

Let us recap, shall we?

After one emotional night, miss Trisha wakes up and goes to brush her stinky bed breath. She is currently stripped down to her undergarments, and Ed just ran to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a scream. Trisha woke up from her black state, only to yell...

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT ED!" I yelled at the ceiling.<p>

I then looked down at myself to see my hot pink laced bra and some black and pink spankys.

"DAMMIT ED!" I yelled again.

I ran to my door after grabbing my robe off of the rung closest to it and threw it on while running down the stairs, the shrieking obviously from my mother... Or was it Ed? 'Mom!" I called to her, sliding into the kitchen on my bare feet.

"Oh! Trisha! Nice to see you're awake!" She told me happily.

A smirk crossed my face when I looked to Ed. "Mom, you never fail to impress me." It was most definitely Ed who had screamed.

"Thank you, Trisha! I'm sorry, but I think I need to dispose of some garbage..." She turned away, Ed's face turning as well. She had Ed by the neck, her arm wrapped around it, holding him close to her chest, and was dragging him out to the garage. Ed was now making a weird growling noise as he helplessly tried to get out of her grasp.

"Mom no reason to anything rash, now. He's just staying over, a friend." Ed had finally wriggled out of her grasp, (which surprised both her and me) and he took a few steps back into the living room staring at her.

"Trisha..." he asked. "Do you really think it will stop this beast from wringing my neck by saying-" he began quietly.

"Oh good! Why didn't the shrimp just say so?" Ed's eye twitched.

I lazily slid over and covered his mouth before anything could come out. I was too tired to be hearing such loud and annoying noises so early in the morning. Besides ones that came from my own mouth, that is. "I DID SAY SO!" He tried to say after his rant was done, but I had anticipated it and kept my hand on his mouth.

It came out as shown: "WhrcanSMALLhcnriGRASSHOFFER?"

"Mom, this is Ed, Ed, this is my mom, Illiana." I said politely, ignoring his outbursts, and releasing my hand from his face before he could even try to rip it off.

she grinned. "Your brother doesn't know he's over, does he?" There was something else hidden in her face.

"No of course not I don't think I want Ed getting murdered..." I trailed off. "Yet."

We glared at each other until my mom spoke up again. "Trisha can you take my jacket?" She handed me her motorcycle jacket and walked over to get something to drink.

Ed, still fuming, stomped his way over to the couch and sat, crossing his arms like a child pouting.. "Who the hell does that woman think she is?" He grumbled, earning a glare covered by a smile from my mother.

"Someone's a little mad..." I poked his forehead with my finger on my way to the closet by the front door. Sunlight flashed across my eyes for a second through the window, causing me to squint for a second.

"So Trish, your brother will be home later today, he said he was sorry he couldn't be here this morning to wake you up, but something came up at work and he had to go an hour early." My mom walked over and turned on the television, sitting in the big couch.

The room went quiet when the closing sequence to FMA came on with the T.V. My mom's face stayed too obviously blank, as I knew she realized that it was Ed on the television who was here in person. It even looked more like confirmation, not realization. Maybe she knew the moment she saw him?

I shoved the thought out of my mind when Ed shot me a look and walked to the front door which I was standing by. "I'm taking a walk to the park." And he left.

"How long has this visitor been with us anyway?" My mother eyed me. I turned to her and walked to the stairs.

"Not long."

And I swear on my way up the stairs I heard my mother mumble 'So it happens again...'.

* * *

><p>After a short breakfast and quick changing i grabbed my ruby necklace and earrings, placing the earrings in easily and the necklace around my neck while facing my mirror. I threw my loosely curled hair in front of my shoulders, it seemed to grow yet another inch. It was down to my low torso now. It was such a pain to straighten, so i left it a bit curly today.<p>

'Mom I'm heading out!" I called to her loudly, walking out the front door. I shut it and walked down the steps quickly, trying to get to Ed who was waiting for an hour now.

* * *

><p>The girl left the house. Envy creeped to the edge of the roof and peeked at her slowly retreating form. She moved quickly, almost skipping, and Envy had trouble jumping roofs to catch her without being noticed.<p>

His plan was just about complete, only a little longer now. maybe something would decide to be of use to him at the last minute. Anything would help.

He smirked and followed the girl to a small park with a large field filled with rocks. They had passed it last night. She met the familiar blonde at a set of swing looking things, as she sat down and greeted him.

Envy settled down in a tree high off the ground, placing his arms behind his head and crossing his legs on the branch to keep comfortable.

He closed his eyes and opened his ears for clues.

* * *

><p>Ed glanced over at Trisha who was making her way to him quickly. He was sitting on a seat made of rubber, connected by two metal chains to a stock of wood on top that left him dangling. He had never been on a swing before, and he lifted his feet often to feel the weightlessness.<p>

"So... Ed... Where do you want be to begin? She asked, sitting facing him on the swing next to him, straddling it. It looked visibly uncomfortable.

Truthfully he didn't know where to begin. Until he saw a red glint come from her neck right above her purple shirt. "What might that be, then?" He resisted the urge to reach out and touch the item, as it was on her chest. It shined just like a stone anyone from Amestris would like to have. It looked like a philosopher's stone, per say.

She giggled lightly, "It's a philosopher's stone, silly." She said it with an edge to her voice, like she was trying to confirm something. Her smile relaxed when there was a slight rustle in the trees near them.

Ed's delayed reaction was of no surprise to her, he fell back onto the sand below the swing, Trisha laughing. "I'm kidding! Gosh. These are Rubies, you weirdo." She watched him sit up, completely embarrassed. Ed almost attempted rubbing the blush from his cheeks, but he would have probably looked stupid.

"Come on, In all seriousness I want to stay focused here, Trish." Her face lightened a little at the mention of her nickname Ed had accidentally used. He tried to cover it up. "A- And what do rubies do, exactly?"

"They're just regular jewelry. People wear them to look nice. They cost quite a lot, too." She looked down and flipped her hair to Ed's left, bringing her hand to her ear and taking out one of her earrings. "Here, play with it while we talk. it's just a simple jewel. I actually love rubies. they're even better than diamonds, in my opinion." Ed looked up at her and realized her hair was curly today, for some reason it seemed much more alien than he would have expected. He carefully took the ruby, touching her fingers for a split second, his mind hyper-active from her gaze placed on his face.

His eyes never left the ruby, he pinched it and imagined the gate inside of himself, he imagined the power this would possess if it truly was a philosopher's stone.

* * *

><p>I watched Ed take the stone, hoping he would have taken my light hinting. I had felt a presence following me the whole way here, and the branches rustling were only a sure confirmation. For all I knew this could be a friend, or enemy of Ed's. Like I had told myself before, I had no clue where in the series Ed was, and was still unsure of whether or not he was in FMA or Brotherhood.<p>

If he was as cautious as I hoped he was he would just sense it to be a regular jewel, and not try any crazy alchemy thingy on the ruby. Not only would it alert the stalker, but it may ruin the jewel. I had given him the earring specifically because it wasn't as important as the necklace.

The necklace was a present my father had gotten me on the day I was born. It was the only strong link I felt I had to him anymore. Before I could think any longer, my hopes diminished.

The ruby didn't break, but it did do something strange, it glowed with an eerie blue color, a soft glow, with a comforting humming sound. I almost closed my eyes to listen to the hum better, but that was unnecessary as the humming increased in intensity and the blue was almost blinding, reminding me of the night I found Ed, which for some reason seemed like much longer than two days ago.

I was beginning to shield my eyes, when the light shut off, and the humming in my hears became no more than a heavy buzzing. What i saw first were Ed's golden eyes. "This is it, isn't it? A philosopher's stone? His eyes were burning with almost more intensity than the blue light. I had just barely nodded, when I heard another faint shuffle in the trees, the figure retreating farther away, in the direction of my house.

"But.. How?" I asked. "You.. You aren't even supposed to be real.. I mean it's cool and all, but if that's a philosopher's stone... I wonder how it was made, since they are mined from underground..." The clockworks were working inside my mind rapidly, placing pieces together, a possible solution forming.

"What do you mean? Do you have an idea?" Ed was leaning towards me, obviously forgetting that i shouldn't know any of this, and just called him 'something that shouldn't exist.'

"Our planet is trillions of years old. Maybe all of the souls... all the souls have accumulated together of the last billion years or however long something with a soul has been around... Hmm..." I thought again. "What if not only human souls count though.."

"Huh?"

"What if all of the animal souls stacked up together? Animals, humans, all living things have souls, right?" Things were clicking and fitting into place.

"But an animal's soul can't be used for making a philosopher's stone..." Ed sounded upset.

"Have you tried it?"

"..." He almost said something. "No..." Another pause, more recognition crossing his face. "So, not only are all of these human souls compressing into these philosophers stones... But so are animal souls?"

"Yeah.." It made sense now. "And there have been so many animals on earth... Boy who knows how many souls that must have been? Billions..."

"How many rubies are there, exactly, on earth?"

"Lots, if you put all of those souls together."

"Hey..." Ed said.

"Huh?"

"This means I can get home." Edward said stupidly.

"Hey it's getting to be lunch time, come on back to my house so we can eat. My mom'll have food ready, I'm sure of it." I started back, grabbing the ruby from ed's hands and putting it into my right ear. I felt much more even when standing now. "I'll talk to you more later on your questions, and the philosopher's stone, but I was wondering, what were you doing right before you got here?"

I'm not sure if this was really a good or bad question to ask though.

"I was with Ling... and Envy." I thought back hard to when those three might've been together at any given time. "Inside of Gluttony's stomach..."

So either Ling got extremely stealthy, or Envy just saw that we had a philosopher's stone.

"Ed?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uh?" He replied, snapping out of a trance I had failed to notice he was in.

"Uh..." I paused. Maybe we should discuss this later. "What's on your mind?"

"Al."

* * *

><p>Envy laid on the balcony that protruded from the back of the young girl's house.<p>

So the girl had a philosopher's stone... If he could get her to do alchemy or something he could get back to Lust and the rest of the idiots back with Father.

Actually It looked like she had three of them.

Edward was a sucker for girls, he realized. Even Envy knew she was hinting that he not do anything, knowing that Envy was following. That was a clever girl, she would make a great accomplice for escaping this boring place.

And the sooner he escaped, the better.

* * *

><p><em>Now would be a good time to say that 1) I am so so ever dearly sorry i took such a long break, I recovered from writers block and not only that but I have been having some unavoidable health issues that have prevented me from writing to you guys! and 2) i wouldn't be surprised that all of you readers left... or 3) that there are going to be a LOT of plot twists from here on out muahahaaaaa and 4) the next chapter is strictly Amestris- oriented... No trisha or ed or anything... But more plot twists for sure! haha;D<em>

_Not only that but there are only two more chapters in Arc 1! And yes, I do realize that this is a short story, but i'm trying! Really I promise! (looks to Leafeey) Right? Ne? *silence*_

_*crickets*_

_*twitches...*_

Trisha: _what she means to say is that she would like to thank all of our reviewers:_

_Newest addition:_ **Cursed Bunny**

**Also, BakuBachiBan**

**LeFay Strent**

**FullmetalEcho688**

**Mii is Miao Mii**

**Hikaru1012**

**yyh-ygo-fma**

**CamiXElric**

**and ShannonElric872**

Envy_: Review or I'll find you. And do things. Ones you won't like._

Ed: _*shoves him away*_

_If you review I'll give you either a "Team Ed" or "Team Dami" chainsaw, pistol, or any weapon of your choosing. This tool is strictly for those who don't know how to handle dangerous items._

_Oh! I'll be leaving it up for a while, but i'll have a poll up on my site for a while for voting on your favorite pairing, Trish and Dami or Trish and Ed. and for those sadistic ones who just want to mess with us ill put up a Trish and Envy one... the winner will possibly get a very OOC influenced Omake :D_

Illiana:_ See you next time!_

Dami: _Yeah_!_ before another month and a half passes, too!_


	8. A Theory and Some Bonding

_In case you were not alerted (i have no idea how this site works with alerts on re-posting a chapter), chapter 7 was re-done and re-posted, as a complete chapter, so I advise you take to reading that before you read this,as it may not make much of any sense!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _FMA or any of the Plot or characters, Arakawa does. I do, however, own any OCs, any plot I create, and any fangirl moments used against Ed._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

A Theory and Some Bonding

"Ugh... Ouh..." His eyes clenched tightly together, and parted multile times in a row, batting his eyelashes to get used to the light. It was shining down in rays of light, through something green...

Leaves...

_'A forest..'_ He concluded. Sunlight streaming through breaks in the leaves on the full and green trees. He sat up and looked down seeing that he was still in one piece. It was then that herealized he wearing pain in his chest was nowhere to be found. "What the..." he checked all over his body, not finding any blood whatsoever.

A constant ringing in his ears finally died off and birds began chirping. Everything looked so bright, like a dream.

But it wasn't.

"I'm... Alive." He said, sending his mind almost reeling when he remembered death. It was horrible, and he got an empty feeling in his stomach. He had been _dead._ Gone.

What an odd feeling it was to find that death gave life, because as far as he knew, he wasn't dreaming, and he was, in fact, breathing.

Not only that, but when he pinched his arm, he didn't wake up, he only squinted further than his eyes normally were.

He stood and brushed off his yellow clothing, he walked only fifty feet before a barely recognizable house came into view. It was demolished, had holes everywhere, and was completely function-less as a household any longer. He walked to it and paced the perimeter, confirming the suspicion he held.

A large semi-circular looking gorge was in the ground, and it raced along the ground for a mile or more, cutting a hole like space in the trees beyond.

Here was where Gluttony had swallowed him.

The last thing he remembered was Ed activating the circle from xerxes, and transmuting them. Sure, he remembered being on cold, hard cement, but after that all he felt was pain. continuous pain for what felt like a day. then there was a break. and then he felt more pain.

Then he woke up here.

But wait, did that mean-

"Ling?" A meek voice resonated.

He snapped out of his thoughts and whirled around, facing the voice, ready to battle.

"Are you okay?" He relaxed. The voice stepped out of a shadow inside the house. "Where's brother, Ling?"

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, though?" I asked, sliding out a chair for Ed at the table in my kitchen. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a cold water bottle for both of us. The walk home was long and quiet after Ed had mentioned Al.<p>

I had only a vague sense of how he might be feeling though, because I have never been separated from someone like my brother for more than a day or two.

"I just wonder where he is, ya know?" He accepted the water and we both sat down. My mom was at work by now, and we had to get inside from the back door, which was still unlocked.

When we had walked into the back yard I felt another presence, it made me feel just a little warmer, until the presence left a little, backing off. Envy must be hanging out on my roof... That little sneak. I still had no idea how long he had been with us, but i hoped it hadn't been for long.

There was still no proof that he wasn't planning something evil for Ed. I had a feeling he was though, because since alchemy was still around here, for whatever reason, that meant that Envy had his powers, and what better time to take down an enemy than attack him when he was in an unfamiliar place?

I had to make sure that Ed didn't get into any situations where he was alone and outside at any given time.

"-isha? Trisha?" A voice repeated. I blinked quickly and looked at Ed simply.

"Uh! Um... Sorry.." I rubbed the back of my neck quietly and looked up at the boy shyly. "I... I was just thinking."

He sensed a bit of lie, I could tell. "About what?"

"Family." I tried lying again, it coming out smoothly. "How I would feel if I went through all that you did.." I took a sip of water.

"Tell me, If you say my life is a T.V. show, like what I saw last night, does that you mean you know what happens to me and Al?" He changed the subject so deliberately I laughed.

"No, actually." Chuckle, "Since you showed up here, I have no idea how your story will turn out now..." I looked up at him. "I'm not sure if Al still gets his body back," Ed tensed, "Or if... You and Winry get together." That struck even more of a nerve.

"W-What?" He blushed, and at the same time I felt a pang in my chest.

"You heard me!" I pretended to smile.

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are to.."

"Al _so_ gets his body back, I promise!" I told him like I thought he had been thinking about Al getting his body back, and not about Winry the whole time. Playing dumb was fun to do.

He froze up a little. "Oh." He smiled again. "So he was supposed to?" He covered his slip up quickly, most likely realizing now was no the time to be thinking about girl crushes.

"Yeah." I wasn't sure if I should continue, but I did. "That is, if you had gone to the right side of the gate and time after transmuting yourself."

He took a minute to think about this. "So you're saying that there's a chance he won't get his body back all because I was sent here?"

I answered in all seriousness. "Of course, Ed. Think about it. You shouldn't have come here. Because you came here, who knows what's been going on back in Amestris while you were gone? For all we knew the Homunculi could be taking over. You've been here for two days now. A lot could have happened there already. Time may match up weirdly."

Ed put his head into his left hand, the non-metal one, his thumb on his right temple, and his pointer finger on the left, the other three fingers fanning over his eyes so that I could not see them. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. I drew my eyes away from them, noticing I was staring, and glanced down at his left hand. For some reason I hadn't found his metal hand odd to look at. It lay on the table, fingers urled tgether and down, so I put my hand on it curiously. "It isn't your fault. If anything it's Truth's." It was really cold. It made me feel bad that he had to deal with this every day.

"I will, if it's any consolation, help you get home. A soon as possible, if we could. I'll even let you use my earrings. We can get you out of this hell hole-" It was weird to call my home a hell hole, "-tomorrow afternoon, I bet." I retracted my hand from his unmoving metal one and took out my earrings. I turned over his hand with one of mine and placed the earrings into it with the other. As I closed his hand around them he took his hand away from his face, and looked at me with his golden eyes. "Make sure you keep these hidden. If my theories are correct, Envy and Ling are in this place too."

"it would make sense... I guess." Ed replied.

"Yeah." A good minute of us just sitting there looking at each other passed by before Ed talked again.

"You have no idea how much of a help you have been." He said quietly. I was so intent at listening to what he had to say that I didn't realize the awkwardness of how we were sitting. The room grew quiet and it seemed we both realized it.

I looked down quickly and removed my hands from his. "So, now that we know when you're going home, what should we do until then?"

"I, for one, have had enough of this futuristic stuff. How about we just talk. After all, I know nothing about you, and you happen to know everything about me... Right?"

"Yeah... well everything's a little hazy since I haven't watched the show since 2007.. So I guess I know enough about you..." I said it so nonchalant, but I didn't realize how weird that would have sounded to just happened to be finally taking a drink of his water, so incidentally, it ended up all over me.

"_2007_?" He stopped talking right there, probably with his eyes wide at me wiping the water that was just spewed at me out of my eyes. What a beautiful spit take.

"Actually," I casually motioned for him to follow me upstairs, trying to contain my anger by creating a humorous moment, "It's 2012. And bring my water upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I... I actually don't know, Al." Ling replied to the figure. He looked horrible. And headless.<p>

"Oh.." The disapointment in his voice was enough to even make Roy cry for the poor lad.

"Hey hey now, I didn't say he wasn't alive!"

"But still..."

"Listen, Al." Ling's tone became deadly serious, trying to get the boy to listen seriously.

"What...?"

"Did any of your books... Did any of your alchemy books talk about re-birth? Or possibly having a second life?" Ling looked up shyly at the tall suit of mishapen armour.

"No, not the books." He thought, obviously taken beck by the quick change in topics. Maybe talkign about his would help clear his mind.

"Al."

"What?"

"We should go get something to eat, maybe sit somewhere."

"O- Okay..." Al nodded and walked away with Ling towards wherever civilization was. "Dr. Knox took Lan Fan with him, he said he was going to go to town and see his neice. I refused to leave, hoping that Brother would come back." He seemed choked on words once again, Ling noticed.

"Just calm down. There has to be a reasonable expanation to this. I'm, putting my bets on the fact that your brother is alive." Ling was talking, but not listening. He was ultimately glad that Lan Fan was alright.

* * *

><p>"Ha! You really ate a worm?" Ed laughed at Trisha, who happened to be fake-pouting at the moment. "You're so stupid!" He reached over the bed and bonked Trisha over the head.<p>

As his hand came in contact with the top of her head, she burst out into an uncontrollable laughter as well. "Like you wouldn't if Winry was teasing you like that!" She held her abdomen, as she laughed more through her angry replies. "And I only bit it!"

"I don't think she- Well.." More laughter from the two of them "You're right I would bite a worm if she threatened to make me kiss my brother!"

"Now you see why Zaidee is evil?" She looked up at him and Ed listened to the fact that they were laughing at the exact same time. They both seemed to realize it and they stopped laughing to take another sharp breath in a the same time. When this happened they began to fall over, out of breath due to the new set of parallell giggles.

They didn't stop until Trisha fell off the side of her bed, landing on her head, stomach facing the ceiling, legs still on the bed. Her curls were completely askew, all over her face, in her mouth, and on the floor everywhere. She laughed breathlessly, and Ed leaned over to see her reddening face from the blood rushing to her head.

"You alright?"

"Just fine, come join me!" She grabbed his arm and yanked. Instead of falling like Trisha though, his face hit the floor, nose hitting first.

It was about an hour later, Ed and Trisha gave up on keeping things serious, and let loose. Trisha told him just about everything, at least, the embarassing and humorous parts. Ed turned out to be in a half-hystarical state, because he was actually letting loose and laughing with her.

Not that she had a problem with it, but it was odd seeing him this loose. Her deduction was that he was half-hysterical, as mentioned above.

Ed lifted his face off the ground and slid forward like a penguin, holding his nose.

"Make sure you don't stain my carpet with all of your blood, my friend." She slid back as well and looked at him in his golden eyes. They stared right back at her.

"My face." Ed looked at her, "It hurts." He grinned. He had never laughed this much in five or more years. This was crazy.

But then again,

She was crazy too.

* * *

><p>"So there're these.. myths?" Ling questioned Al, they both were sitting at a Ramen bar about two miles away.<p>

"Yea, about an afterlife. Like Heaven and Hell." Al told him, watching ina small bit of awe as Ling gulped down endless bowls of ramen. " One myth explains that if you are good in life, you will go to heaven, and have a nice afterlife, possibly even be reborn. The other one suggests that if you e bad in life, you will go to hell, and your afterlife will be long and painful. Of course, this is only one of many theories. This one follows god. Since Brother and I do not believe in god, we do not believe in these things."

"But if you don't believe in god, where do you think you go after you die?"

"Like I said there are many theories."

"But which one do you think is the most likely?"

Al placed his in-tact hand on the table. "I had always believed that there would be another life, although brother believes otherwise, I do believe in re-birth. Re-birth could mean that I could see my mother again. In another place. Maybe it wouldn't be like our world, and maybe it would be an exact replica... Maybe it would be the same time and same world but you wouldn't remember who you were, or yo'd look different..." He paused. "But seeing my mother would mean the world to me, and even if something else happens, something scarier, like maybe you just become nothing, stop existing... I can still hope."

Ling pondered these thoughts. Al could be right. Maybe there would be such thing as re-birth.

"Ling... Why did you want to know?"

Ling stopped short. The question sent him reeling, and he remembered death. He passed through something, and for a breif moment he didn't have any pain. He as spoken to in the back of his mind _'You are being give a second chance, in a different world. Others like you are given the same. You are going to the other side. Do not take it for granted. You only get two chances. This is your last.'_

Ling clutched his head in agony, almost leftting out a whipmer while remembering this. Al let a shaky hand reach out and touch Ling's shoulder across the table for a breif second, and then the boy looked up at him. "I was dead, Al. Dead. I _died _and came back to life. Al, someone told me that I was being 'sent back to the other side like others have been', and I waited in agony, only to wake up here. Someone killed me, and I woke up here."

Al legitametly gasped. "Ling, you mentioned the other side... Where did you go before you died? How did you get out of Gluttony's stomach?"

"Al, Your brother used human transmution to get us out of Gluttony's stomach. He said he didn't know where It would take us... Maybe... Maybe it..."

"Took you to the other side of the gate?"

"Yes..." Ling opened his eyes. "And when the voice told me that others like me were sent 'to the other side' at death... It could possibly mean that-"

"You were sent back to this side of the gate when you died!"

"Al you're a genius." Ling told him, and then stopped, unable to hold in one more thought, " If I deid, that means someone had to kill me. The only person who could have killed me is Envy. He was the only person besides Ed that was with me. If I was sent back through the gate because I died... That means that Ed and Envy are still on the other side."

* * *

><p><em>Hey! here's another chapter for you guys~! So i'm done with my writer's block, and I do know where the story is going! Yes, I'm a fan of plot twists, just as an FYI :D Oh! and sorry my keyboard likes to skip letters! please excuse any spelling errors or caps issues!<em>

_So yep.. one more chapter before the Arc ends! I do think the story is going a little too fast, but Arc 2 and 3 will probably be 10 is chapters as well depending on how long i can pull out this story here... _

_Trisha: And don't forget to vote on the favorite crack (or not) pairing so far on Roku's profile! It's at the very top of his page!_

_Thanks, Trish! _

_Trisha Elric: And we would also like to thank our reviewers:_

BakuBachiBan

LeFay Strent

yyh-ygo-fma

Cursed Bunny

CamiXElric

Ed'.Kitten

and ShannonElric872!

_Dami: Your reviews keep the author writing!_

_Zaidee: and also all of you who have favorited, out this story on alert/ subscribe, OR favorited Roku! He gives you big glomps!_

_Trisha's Dad: and if you don't review, I'll come back from the dead and eat your brains._

_Envy: I'll help._

ANYWAY! _That's all for now, see you next time :D_


	9. And So the Cogs Begin to Turn

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _FMA or any of the Plot or characters, Arakawa does. I do, however, own any OCs, any plot I create, and any fangirl moments used against Ed._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

And so The Cogs Begin to Turn

**(Ed)**

The night ended quite suddenly for Ed. He had worn the same old clothes that he did the other night, and fallen asleep on the bed randomly, not exactly remembering a few things that should have been obvious until he woke up. One of these things being the leg and arm draped over him, and the small bit of wetness on his right shoulder, that was continuously seeping through the shirt. How he fell asleep with these disturbances? He blamed the bumpy train rides. Should he have fallen asleep like this? Probably not. Reason? He couldn't move without waking her up, and waking her up means morning rage. She was the only girl that could screw him over with physical pain other than teacher. His fear of the two was almost equal.

Now his problem came to a head when she yawned and moved her hand off of his chest to yawn. He didn't know he was holding his breath until he exhaled right after her hand raised. This breath was hitched once again when her left leg shifted slightly, pushing farther down in-between his legs. Then her body relaxed as her breath was released with her tension, and it turned out she wasn't waking up, just getting more comfortable, as she threw her arm around his neck and pulled it closer to her than before, her face buried into his neck. His eyes were as wide as quarters and frantically looking around the room for a way to get her to get off of him. His eyes landed on a rubber ball. His body reacted much faster than he would have expected, reaching for it with his metal arm, his fingers enclosing it, and throwing it to the other side of the room, smashing against the closet door harshly, making a loud enough noise for her to turn away from him, releasing his neck, to look for the noise. As her leg retreated, he rolled off the bed and to the floor, landing like a cat, in pushup position.

This move was what saved him from being spotted by Damien, who opened the door they forgot to lock in all their antics last night. "Trisha...?" He peered inside the room, "Are you Okay? I heard a crash." It sounded like he was walking towards the bed, to check on the drowsy girl.

This action on his part earned himself a hit to the face, as it sounded, and her yelling for him to get out. Her cry of anger was stopped short when Ed heard a movement, and she just stopped. "It's okay, Trish. It's only me you can stop this. Sshhh." The way he said 'Sshhh' annoyed the hell out of him, as he clenched his teeth.

What annoyed him more though, was that he seemed to tame her, as she replied sleepily, "Oh... Okay. Good morning."

"We're going to visit dad today."

"Good."

"So I need you to wake up and get ready for the day. I got your dress pressed, the purple one you got with mom."

"Mmmmmmmmmkaayy..." She yawned again, and stood up, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door at the same time Damien closed her bedroom door.

As Ed stood he began to wonder what Damien did to stop her rage, infuriated that her calm was so easily achieved.

* * *

><p><strong>(Trisha)<strong>

I woke up comfortable, and then startled. Damien was home this morning, thankfully. Damien always seems to keep me from flipping shit on him, and I don't know how he does it. I hate not knowing how he does it but I love being calm, it leaves me with more energy for the day.

I get into the shower and clean up, deciding i'm going to leave my hair down and straight, after all I'm visiting dad today.

It'll be five years tomorrow, but due to work, I'm going to go with Damien today instead of with my mom tomorrow. Ed decided he would just read on the internet about todays alchemy and how it differs from ours.

Speaking of Ed... I didn't see him after I woke up. I wonder where he was... I thought I had fallen asleep...

On him.

I finally zoned out of my home planet and let my mind wander all over the place. I thought of things I wouldn't remember in a few moments, and stuff I've known for a long time. I figured I should hang out with Zaidee again soon, considering she was probably worried about my mental stability, and what Envy would look like in blue instead of green. I began humming a tune to a song I wrote after a break up a while ago and finished up.

About ten minutes later I trotted out of the bathroom and decided to actually give a shit about where Ed was in relation to my brother, and where Envy was right now. I had a feeling again, a pang in my stomach in chest that told me he was going to do something soon. I suspected Ed was in trouble and looked around once or twice for good measure to check that he wasn't in my room.

"Good morning sunshine." Ed's voice rang. He stood up from behind the left side of my bed and nodded to the door, telling me silently that he was hiding from my brother. "How're you holding up?"

I wasn't really sure how to answer because of how sincere he sounded but just as a guess a replied, "My boobs are as perky as ever." Leave it to me to turn a serious question into a comedic scene.

Smooth moves, Trish.

"I-" Ed looked away and his hair fell astray.

"Sorry," I cut in. "Not being all angry leaves me a bit looser than I normally am."

Ed pulled a rogue hair behind his her and sighed, "This is your only break day, I hope you know."

"But-" I started.

"No. We are not focusing on me no matter what it means for me to get home. Remember, I know how you feel." Ed smiled quickly, no teeth showing.

"T- Thanks..." I looked down and shifted my feet. "Ed, I need you to be careful today. I can feel it, something is going to happen." I gripped the necklace in my hand tighter and looked to my closet. There hung my purple dress.

Now it seemed to resemble something like death, something painful. I didn't like it.

"Could you turn around momentarily, Ed?" I quietly asked him.

"U- uh.. Sure." He mumbled, turning the other way quickly.

I slipped on the dress, and looked over at Ed. "Could you zip this up?" I asked to break the silence, the room was heavy with the air of depression, and sadly asking Ed to do something weird didn't change that.

"Okay." He answered simply.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ed)<strong>

He didn't like the way things felt either. It felt.. Wrong. Something dark was looming over them. He didn't know how to describe it either, or pinpoint this dark feeling's target.

"I'll go grab you some food, I'll be right back. Stay here." Trisha slipped out of the room and down the stairs.

He paced the room once or twice, not exactly knowing what else he should be doing at the moment. He ran his fingers through his loose hair and sat on her bed.

Ed looked up, towards the ceiling. Envy.. He thought. What the hell do you want from me?

* * *

><p><strong>(Trisha)<strong>

The car door opened quietly. I watched the roof for any signs of movement, not seeing any at the moment. I pulled myself into my car and shut the door tightly. I put on my seat belt and looked up at my window. Ed was watching, even though I couldn't see him.

We drove away in silence, no radio or noise but the sound of the wheels moving. It had finally hit me, that we were visiting my father's grave. It was a scary thought, that he was dead. I still wasn't used to it.

I couldn't do anything but hate this dress. It was stupid. The color became something of distaste, if it had a flavor I sure as heck wouldn't eat it without a fight. I wanted to rip it to pieces, burn it, throw it off a cliff. I felt as if this dress was the cause of my father's death.

God damnit. I thought. "Are we there yet?" I pushed out. The car was even suffocating me now. I clutched my necklace very tightly. It was my lifeline right now, and without it I felt like I'd die.

"Just a few more minutes." Damien's voice was just as strained.

"Alright." It annoyed me that my mom never went to the grave with us. She always stayed home, going early in the morning. She could never bear the weight of me and my brother watching her break down at the grave. She was so strong, and I loved her for that, but I wish she could at least show us when she needed help.

We pulled in to a parking lot, a small one, to the left of the graveyard. We stepped out of the car, and stepped along the path.

_Step, step, step._

I stepped through the motions now, my energy fading more and more with each step. A blanket of depression covered us. We had no words to say.

Damien grabbed my hand and squeezed it, a shaky bit of reassurance. He was telling me he was there and ready to protect me.

We rounded the last corner to the grave, and I squeezed my necklace so hard I figured it would break if it wasn't a Philosopher's stone. The metal was as hot as my hand, sweating profusely.

And before we even reached it, I stumbled forward and fell to my knees, the weight of the figurative blanket crushing me.

Sobs escaped from my throat, tears were jerked out of my eyes by the grave. seeing his name killed me inside. The grass surrounding it wanted my tears, It kept pulling them out of my eyes, drying me up inside. The headstone wanted my sobs, It pulled and yanked them out of my throat. My father was pulling me towards him, one sob, one tear at a time. He wanted all of me with him, and all I could do was allow it, falling onto all fours, looking down at the unforgiving grass that covered him up.

All Damien could do was watch with glazed over eyes. He was too hurt, and confused, maybe even unforgiven. He was mad at the thing that took our dad from us, mad that it couldn't wait any longer before taking him.

And so we sat there, for an hour, with reruns of feelings we couldn't hold back, waves coming and going, some were wars than others.

Damien threw the bouquet of flowers at the headstone at one point. "Fuck you," He had muttered, finally fed up with hearing my cries of agony.

That was when we lapsed into a quiet silence. Damien eventually sat next to me, and held me. It was an uncomfortable silence, and not even the warmth of my best friend, my brother, who had been through it all with me, could help it.

I leaned against him, my head on his shoulder. "This sucks."

"I second that." He put his arm around me and squeezed.

After a few more minutes of silence he spoke again. "You know.. I.. I think I'm in love with you." He looked away, his hand on mine being my only reassurance to the statement.

"You're.. what..?" I thought I heard him wrong. I shifted slightly.

"You heard me."

"I- I.. Damien." This wasn't what I expected.

"Look, I know it's wrong, but it just happened. I don't know when, but it did, and now I can't stop myself from wanting you. Seeing you cry today made me realize that even when everything goes wrong, something good can come out of it. So then I figured, hey, maybe this'll be something good coming out of rock bottom. Ya know? I figure things can't go anywhere but up." I looked at him with shimmering eyes.

"Damien-"

A rustle and short lack of sunlight alerted me to something wrong. I looked up and saw eye to eye with none other than Envy. "Hey there Trisha. Time to go. I've had enough of this gross love-fest." He grabbed my waist and pulled me forward, away from Damien, who was still sitting on the ground, not sure what to do about the situation.

"Let go of me!" I screeched. I pushed on his iron-grip arms to no avail. I struggled, and nothing would get him to release my grip. "God dammit, Envy! Let me go!"

"Stop this little girl." Envy commanded.

"Haven't you taken enough from me already? I don't want this!" Damien cried. He reached out for me, but Envy jumped backwards.

"Sorry buddy, Truth's not gonna give me a break? I can't give anything that could lead me home one either." Envy jumped up, ignoring my kicking and screaming. A few people noticed this occurrence, and none were apparently in the mood to call someone.

"Damien!" I called. Envy tried to cover my mouth, but I bit his fingers, causing him to retract and whack me on the back of the head sharply. My hand flew to my stone and I closed my eyes, trying to stop water from coming out. "G- Go find Ed! He'll be in my room! I'm so sorry!" And Envy hit me once more, causing me to black out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ed)<strong>

"What?" Ed was speechless.

"She's gone!" Damien panted, on his knees. They were in the doorway between the hallway and Trisha's room. "Some guy," Pant, "Took her! Just- Just jumped off with her in his arms, blacked out."

"Wait, Envy?" Ed took a step forward, alarmed.

"That's what Trisha called him, yes." Damien was sweating heavily.

"Do you know anything? Where he took her? Why he did it? Come on, I need answers!" Ed growled slightly. If Envy had a hold on the stone.. Who knows what could happen.

"No, no I don't know anything!" He was crying too, Ed noticed. "Please, just save Trisha!"

"Consider it done."

* * *

><p><strong>(Trisha)<strong>

And Damien said things could only get better.

* * *

><p><strong>AGHHH I HATE LIFE! Anyway HI. It has been TOO LONG. And I just need to thank those who even bother to read this thing anymore, as I never update. I'm really sorry, though. Chemo has gotten worse, and it's impossible to write because my eyes are so sensitive to the light.<strong>

**Anguish and pain! My favorite!:3 (psssssh no I'm not a sadist JEEZE) I like writing chapters like this because things 'can only get better'!**

**MMMMM next chapter we get a lot more insight into Trisha's family line. It'll me more plot points revealed next time!**

**Anyway...**

**Trisha: FINALLY you're BACK! *glomp***

**Roku: Eeeew cuteness. Go get Envy...**

**Envy: She's evil when she wants to be..**

**Trisha: YOU. Were supposed to kidnap Ed. It's a better plot point. Now I'm a freaking maiden in distress. I'll have you know It'll be too easy to get me back now.**

**Roku: ... We'll see:3**

**Ed: GOD DAMNIT. Don't make this any harder on me than it already is.**

**Illiana: That's what she said! *runs away***

**Ed: *Chases with bat***

**Roku: OOOOKAY. Well, I guess we will see when I update, but no matter how long it takes, I WILL NOT DITCH!**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers:**

_~ LeFay Strent_

_~yyh-ygo-fma_

_~FullmetalEcho668_

_~Cursed Bunny_

_~Ed' .Kitten_

_~kid-kun_

_~xXRedPokerGirlxX_

**Also, all of y'all that favorites either me, the story, or alerted either, THANK YOU! I really appreciate all of you!**_  
><em>

**Also, if I forgot you, I'm VERY SORRY!**

**Envy: Now get lost.**

**Roku: After you review~! :3**


	10. Trisha Elric and Threats

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _FMA or any of the Plot or characters, Arakawa does. I do, however, own any OCs, any plot I create, and any fangirl moments used against Ed._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Trisha Elric and Threats

_**(Trisha Elric)**_

_She walked around the house, tidying things up, and finishing making lunch for the boys. She called them in and waited a minute. _

_As she took in a breath to cal them again, she began a fit of coughing that threw her forward and to her knees. He lungs burned and she kept coughing. She felt like she broke her throat, blood spurting out with the next cough. _

_She kept coming in and out of awareness at the point, her vision blurring with each cough, her body becoming more and more numb. But that wasn't the worst part. Then her soul was ripped from her being. And that, was the most indescribably white hot, burning, flairing feeling imaginable. _

_'Edward...' She thought. 'Alphonse..' Then she fell forward and blacked out for the last time in her life._

_"Trisha-" A white light spoke to her. "Trisha Elric."_

_Ah! She opened her eyes, surprised to see a white place with a white figure sitting in front of her. "Wha.. What do you what?" She asked hesitantly. The last thing she remembered was hitting the kitchen floor._

_"You have passed." It stated. "And now you get your second chance." It grinned. "Good luck."_

_And the doors opened, an unknown force throwing her into them; her mind going blank._

* * *

><p>"Ouch..." She rubbed the back of her head softly. The room around her was bright white, the window was open and a breeze was rolling in. She shivered and looked down at blue and white checkered sheets. Her brown hair was everywhere, and she noticed a broken nail.<p>

Suddenly she giggled. '_Of all the things to think, that's the first thing I come up with after waking up from death.' _She thought.

A knock on the wooden door startled her, "Are you up?" A male voice asked.

"Ah- come in." She offered.

It was a younger man, in his thirties. He had a moustache and brown hair brushed to the side with something that made it shiny. "You gave me quite a scare." He sighed, relieved. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She meant it. She felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She felt like she just woke up from a deep sleep-

"You've been asleep for five days now." He cut into her thoughts.

"Really?" She was confused, yet mesmerized by his green eyes.

"Ah, yes, actually. I found you in a feild in front of my house... I couldn't just leave you there."

"Hmm..." She wondered, tearing her eyes away from his.

"Do you not remember?"

"Not exactly.." She wanted to tell him already. It was strange. Shouldn't someone want to hide something like coming back to life? "Um.. Where am I, uh.." She was wondering what his name was, and left an 'uh' in it's place.

"Mark." He supplied. "And you are in Colorado."

"Where.. Where is Colorado?"

"America, silly." He smiled.

"..." She opened her mouth but couldn't find anything to say.

"Hmm.. Well If you need anything, just call. I'll send you some breakfast in a few." He looked utterly confused, and he shook his head as he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Trisha pulled her covers off and walked into another open door in the room which lead to what seemed to be a bathroom. It was.

She looked at her face in a mirror, even that looked more awake. Renewed. She was fascinated. She looked different, yet the same, even her clothes looked odd to her.

"-iss? Miss?" A small voice said.

"Oh!" Trisha was startled. She must've lost awareness, as she was simply staring into the mirror.

"Did I scare you?" A small girl carrying a tray of food peeked into the bathroom. "I'm sowwy." She couldn't pronounce her r's yet.

"You're fine darling," She beamed. This girl was precious. She took the tray from her and walked back to her bed, the girl following.

"So who are you?" She asked politely.

"My name is Trisha." She told her, sitting crosslegged with the food in front of her on the bed. She patted on the opposite side of the tray so the girl would come join her.

"Pwetty!" She exclaimed, jumping up to get on the bed. She eagerly sat across from her, cross legged too. "I'm Ih.. Ill.. Illiana."

"That's cute," She told her. "Illiana.." She tried out the name. It fit the girl, as she was very beautiful. She had blonde hair, It was airy and whispy and fell to her waist, some of it on the bed, actually. She had cute bangs on her forehead as well, they were curled back and created an arch across her forehead.

She just smiled. The little girl was precious. "Would you like some bacon?" She held up a piece to the girl, eating a piece herself.

"How old are you?" Trisha asked while the girl bit down on the bacon, pretending she was an animal eating it's prey.

She counted the numbers on her fingers one by one. "Fwee!" She exclaimed.

"Are you in school?" Trisha pressed.

"Not until I'm.." She thought about it, "Five."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Lots!" She beamed, the hole where one of her teeth fell out on the bottom left became obvious.

"Are they in school?"

"Um.. My cousin is?" She asked herself, unsure. That thought was then cut short by a knock to the door.

"Illiana I told you not to bother our guest." He shot Trisha a look of apology.

"No it's fine, really. I invited her to stay. It turns out I'm not really that hungry." Illiana's eyes lit up and she began munching on the contents of her breakfast.

"Oh, by the way I'm Trisha Elric. I never got to my side of introductions." She smiled and stood up, shaking Mark's hand firmly.

She didn't know why, but shaking his hand felt like she was making a deal, and not until much later did she know what deal that was.

* * *

><p><strong>(Trisha Everheart)<strong>

Ow... I realized the back of my head was burning ferociously. Why did..? Oh yeah- Envy. Envy kidnapped me. and then knocked me out because I wouldn't shut up. But seriously, who would shut up if they were being carried away by a homunculus?

Speaking of being carried, "PUT me DOWN!" Escaped from my lips before I could stop it, violent jerks and thrashes on my part ensued directly afterward.

"Stop fussing girl, we're almost there. Don't make me knock you out again. I wouldn't want to kill you accidentally before I get answers." Envy threatened.

"Then put me down _now_, Envy!" Another sharp pain cracked through her being and she passed out after twitching.

"I told you to stop," Envy sassed while I slept.

When I woke up again I was on a floor made of tile. It was a bland blue tan and white combo. I looked up to see I was in a closet because the room was so small. It was more of a janitor's room than anything.

"Ungh.." Hair was in my face, my arms and legs were killing me, and I once again had a stinging pain in the back of my head.

I sat on my knees and looked towards the door. It was probably locked shut, but just in case I tried turning it.

Nothing.

"Damnit." I cursed.

I tried the vent, and promptly fell down. The window was too high up to reach as well... And so I sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Well I'm fucked." I sighed, wondering when Envy was going to get his ass back in the room.

My hand instinctively went to grab my necklace when I noticed that it was missing. I checked all my pockets, my bra(a lot of girls put stuff in their bras GOD.), and my neck another number of countless times. Where the hell was it?

I was so stressed looking around the room for it I didn't notice Envy come on the window and pull out my necklace until he shoved it into my face. "You looking for this, girl?" He sneered and snatched it out of my grasp before I could do anything about it.

"G- Give that back!" I yelled, stalking hesitantly towards him. "I want my necklace!"

"So you can escape using it's power? I don't think so." He glared at me. "Until you become useless you will stay here and tell me what I want to know." He presented.

"What happens when I become useless?" I gulped. I should have been expecting this answer but it sounded bad coming from his mouth anyway.

"I'll kill you, duh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Trisha Elric)<strong>

"So you're dead...?" Mark Rodden asked Trisha.

"I don't think so." She answered, "But I think I should be."

"You don't feel sick at all?" He asked and in turn she shook her head a few times.

"it's weird," she began. "I don't know why I'm trusting you after only one week of staying here, but you guys are like my only family..." Mark blushed at that. "I'm scared of dying again, knowing this will be my last chance.. All I can hope is that I don't end up hurting family like I probably did when I died last time."

Did Ed and Al miss her? She would never know.

"Well I don't think that last bit is possible, because I know Illiana is already attached to you." He chuckled.

"I guess I'll just have to stay here then, won't I?"

"I guess so."

And so things went smoothly. Trisha would clean the house while Mark was at work, Illiana would draw pictures and listen while Trisha told her stories about two young boys named Ed and Al with their friend Winry and her dog, Den. At night Mark would tell her about life today, America's wars, and the fact that It was 1975 in America. Many years more advanced than Amestris. This went on for who knows how long, her life re-stabilized.

About two years after officially moving in with them, (she wasn't keeping track), She had a sort of attack. She felt like someone was trying to take her soul out of her body again. Mark had just gotten home, and she had run to him.

"Mark-" She coughed a few times. "Something-" Cough. "Something's wrong." She said breathlessly.

He dropped the groceries in his hands and ran to her and caught her when she lost strength in her legs. "You're fine.." He murmured. "Sshhh..." He pet her hair, and rocked her softly, the scene quite over dramatic and immature for her tastes, but it didn't bother her. She regained the feeling of being connected to her soul, and passed out.

"Wake up.." A voice droned on. "It's time to get up." She recognized it to be Mark's voice.

Her eyelids fluttered and she looked upon both Mark and Illiana. "Aren't you two.." She started to ask, her voice hoarse.

"I pulled Illiana out of school for the day and told them I couldn't come in to work." He smiled. "It's not everyday that some wonderful lady almost dies right in front of me, I couldn't leave you home alone today.'

"And I wouldn't let Daddy take me to school because that's what you do!" Illiana added from the other side of the bed.

"Well thank you Illiana. Could you grab me a glass of water?" She managed.

"Ill be back!" She bounded off through the door and down the hall.

"So what was that about a wonderfu-" Trisha tried to start sarcastically.

Fortunately for her she was cut off by something she knew was going to happen eventually.

He kissed her. It was long. It was what they had been wanting, but had been too afraid to do. She relaxed and looked at the man when he broke away.

"It took you long enough." She grinned at Mark.

And so all the bumps of their relationship were worked out. Trisha moved into Mark's room, Illiana into Trisha's (it was bigger) and they all lived happily ever after.

Except for that little bit where Trisha didn't actually marry Mark. Did she forget to mention that?(1)

Either way her life moved on, and slowly drew to an expected close.

"I love you mom." Illiana's voice cracked as she leaned over the hospital bed and hugged her. A small girl peeked out from behind the door, A blonde girl who looked just like her mother walked in.

"I love you too baby." Her voice was shaky. She was dying so young. At age 61 She was going to die. At least she made it past the millennium, as it was 2006. It was hard to wrap her mind around it, but it was inevitable. Her organs already beginning to fail, it was impossible to reverse.

"Trisha, come back here," Illiana called when her daughter tried to grab something off of a counter. Her hair was cut short, but her bangs were just like her mother's. She was ten years old right now.

Illiana met a man and had Trisha with him. Although sadly he died years ago, Illiana was holding strong.

Mark walked into the room and grabbed Trisha(little Trisha) Excitedly, pulling her out of the room so that Trisha(old Trisha) could talk to her daughter for the last time in private.

"I know I never married daddy, but you know I'll always be your mother. You know those boys I told you about?"

"Ed and Al? How could I forget?" She laughed. "Those were my fairy tales as a kid."

"Well I believe if you look on one of those cartoon network channels or whatever, You'll be pleased to see that they have their own show." Trisha had discovered it through Mark who had heard about it from a friend. He thought it would be a cool thing to share with Trisha because of those stories she used to tell about boys going by Ed and Al. "They go under my old last name, too." She added.

"What do you mean?" Illiana was obviously shocked and confused.

"Listen.. I'm not from this world." She spoke so quickly Illiana could not cut into her speaking with questions. "I was born and raised in the place called Amestris. I married a man named Van Hoenheim and had two children with him, Edward and Alphonse Elric. I was sick though, and one day died. I was sent through something called the gate to this side for what was a 'second chance'. I was pleased to find that these stories on tv were about my boys. I've watched as many as I could find."

"D- Does Dad know?" She sputtered.

"He has since the day I almost died. When you were five."

Her eyes as wide as quarters, all she could do was stare. She was in deep thought. "I-... Do you think that happens to everybody?" She asked.

"Does what?" Trisha was confused.

"Does everyone cross the 'gate' for a second life after they die?"

"Oh.. Well, I sort of doubt it. You'd have to have done nothing wrong in your life to be blessed by a second life. Or that's what I think. I could be wrong." Trisha knew what Illiana was thinking. That her late husband may be waiting for her on the other side.

"Where's Damien?" Trisha asked suddenly, remembering that she didn't see him with Trisha.

"He was in the bathroom- Um." She looked like she was trying to find the right words. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Trisha smiled at her.

And with that the kids said goodbye, everyone was leaving, Illiana didn't make it without a few tears, and the kids didn't either. Trisha was glad she was at least able to say goodbye this time.

She looked to her somewhat-husband and they smiled. She held his hand and they waited for death to claim her.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- plus if she did It would make Edward Trisha's uncle and that would just be awkward..<strong>

**HEY. GUESS HASN'T BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE AN UPDATE. Dafuq? I know it's short but it's something.. It's easier to write less and update faster. Plus it erased my chapter when I saved it. and so I re wrote it. The chapter ended differently than I planned, but I finished it!**

**Yeeeeah Das right! I got my stuff together and whipped one out! It was fun to write, because I don't think anyone has gotten to write a love story for Trisha, much less written from her perspective at all. It was mostly just an overview of her life,, flashing to different major parts. That bit two years in, if you didn't guess, was when Ed and Al tried to bring her back. **

**ANYWHO. YAY I'm writing again!**

**Crickets" *chirp... chirp...***

**Roku: Goddamnit, no one cares?**

**Crickets *ch-**

**Roku: Don't you dare I'll kill you... Y No one glad I'm back?**

**Envy: You'll proabably just ditch them again.**

**Roku: Never! In fact! I have created another child. I mean a story, weirdos. It's called Arrogance, if anyone would like to check it out! I'm really excited to write it, because the plot is just beautifulllll... It's EdxOC as well, and takes place after CoS in Amestris! (does LeFay's happy dance)**

**Envy: Seriously, shut up. Advertising for your story on another story is just lame.**

**Roku: Fiiiiine, anyway, thanks to my wonderful reviewers!**

**LeFay Strent, yyh-ygo-fma, xXRedPokerGirlXx, EnvyLover(**_Hmm.. Why don't you have an account?_**), Ed' .Kitten, Meatbun Attack, Darkness-is-my-heart1, black-rose-angel, and lenaxpert(**_I love your username!_**) It's a new record, reaching 8 reviews in one chapter YAY!**

**Trisha: And he would also like to thank anyone who had favorited, alerted, or even set eyes on his story!**

**Illiana(kid): Thank you fow weeding!**

**Damien: And make sure to Review, or else Illiana might gain the ability to pronounce r's!**

**Illiana: See you soon! *waves***


End file.
